The Life of Air
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Arriving at the Western Air Temple, the Gaang finds surviving airbenders that have been waiting for the Avatar, in particular a young female airbender with interesting bending powers. Will she join them on their journey? Rated T to be safe. Zuko/OC in future chapters.
1. Prologue

The Life of Air

Prologue

For as long as I can remember my grandmother has been telling me stories about the great airbenders of our past. She told me of how they believed in the importance of all life, tried to keep a strong spiritual connection by meditating daily, and did everything they could to keep their life in balance with nature. I was raised on these principles along with my younger brother, Yuji. My grandmother has always told me that we were going to do something great when the avatar returned to us so we had to be ready; she trained me every day while Yuji was trained by our father. I always believed her and tried my best to keep training and become as strong as I could. Even when she died two years ago I never stopped training to be strong for the destiny she was sure I would have.


	2. CH 1 The time has come

The Life of Air

Chapter 1

"Iyashi!"

My mother's voice rang loud through out the temple. I sighed and lifted myself off the edge of our temple. "Coming Mom!"

I walked slowly through the halls of the temple before coming across a room I was familiar with. I tapped my knuckles on the back wall softly and soon an opening just big enough for me walk through came open. On the other side of the opening was my little brother smiling deviously up at me.

"You're in big trouble, you know that right?" He said with a little too much joy.

I rolled my eyes at him then walked through the opening. "Unjustly in trouble if I am at all."

He stomped his foot on the floor and the opening behind us closed. "Yeah well doesn't matter, Mom was so mad when I told her where you were. You know you're not suppose to stay out on the edge like that."

I didn't respond as we continued to walk through the tunnel. I didn't really care that my mother was mad at me, what was she going to do anyway? Ground me? I wasn't aloud to do anything anyway. In her mind everything outside of our tunnel society is dangerous.

We came up to a large light source above us and I knew we were close to 'home'. The earthbenders in our society were the ones that created our home, building tunnels and houses and rooms deep inside the earth. They used the cliff that the Western Air Temple hangs on as a starting point and earthbended out the tunnels deep into the rock.

"Iyashi, you know you're not suppose to be outside alone!" My mother yelled as my brother and I walked into our house.

"Mom, there is nothing up there, I just needed some air." I said as calmly as I could.

My father came up behind my mother just as she was about to yell again. She has a habit of using her bending to making her voice go further than needed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently as he had done so many times before. I watched as my mother let out the deep breath she was originally going to use to yell and smile weakly back at my father. The look in their eyes was an incredible one, a look I never got tired of. This scene, one I had seen before, always reminded me that no matter the circumstances my parents were undoubtedly in love.

My parents eyes turned to me after a minute and I prepared for my father's speech, it was usually the same one. "Iyashi, instead of worrying your mother like this you need to take an earthbender escort when you go outside."

"Dad, I can protect myself." I urged gently.

He took his hands from my mother's shoulders and stepped around her, getting closer to me until he was close enough to lay his hand on my cheek lovingly. "I know you can sweet pea, I trust your skills, but there is no reason to not be careful anyway. You should at least tell someone where you are."

"I did!" I said matter-of-factly, raising my first finger in my dad's face then moving my arm to point at the young boy beside me. "I told Yuji."

Father seemed to be quite annoyed but also trying hard not to laugh at my response. "Well how about you tell someone besides your 9 year old brother, like an adult."

"What's the point in that? Yuji is a strong and accomplished earthbender for his age." I pointed out with a smile and while ruffling my little brother's hair.

My dear father sighed and stepped back. "Iyashi, you wear me out mentally."

"Then I've done my job as your teenage daughter." I replied and smiled up at my father.

I saw that he couldn't help smiling at me in return. "I suppose you have." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "Let your mother and I talk and you and your brother can go up in the temple for a little while, alright?"

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Daddy."

He chuckled and rubbed my back. "You're very welcome, just look out for Yuji and be home in time for dinner."

I nodded as I pulled back. "Of course." I grabbed my brother's shoulder and smiled down at him. "Come on squirt." With that we were off in a run out of the house and through the tunnels, passing people who simply laughed knowing exactly where we were going.

-3rd person POV-

"How could you just let them go like that?" Chiyu asked her husband once their children had run out of the house.

"She is almost 16 years old Chiyu, she's strong and smart." Juro smiled at his wife. "Our little girl is growing up and she needs to face the world."

Chiyu placed her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "You sound like my mother."

Juro wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight to him. "Yuhe was wise, she knew that Iyashi's destiny was bright."

"She is so special Juro, I just don't want anything to happen to her before she can continue on our legacy."

"Then she will need to go out into the world."

Chiyu pulled gently from Juro and looked up at him. "Why do you say that?"

He smiled down at he and laid his hand on her cheek. "She doesn't show any bit of interest in the boys her age here."

-Iyashi's POV-

"Will you show me that one move again Sis?" Yuji asked brightly.

I smiled. "Sure, just watch carefully."

I spun my staff around in my hand then smacked it down on the ground. I took a stance then whirled my body around, sending a large gust of wind out around me. Once I was facing the same as before I used the tail of my staff to send a whip of wind at the running fountain so that a bit of the water splashed out onto my brother. That was his signal to bend a medium sized boulder up into the air which I sent off the cliff with a shove from my air. With a final deep breath I straightened out and smiled at my handy work.

Yuji jumped up and hollered. "That's great Sis, you're like the Avatar!"

I laughed at him. "Almost, I've just got to figure out how to do something with fire."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a great airbender. But remember that you wouldn't be able to do that if it wasn't for me." He smiled brightly while pointing at himself.

I slung my arm around his shoulders. "You're right little brother, I can't pretend to be the avatar without my earthbender bro."

Yuji punched the air and let out a loud joyful yell. "Together we're even strong than the Avatar!"

He's so cute sometimes that I just can't help but laugh at him. I hugged him tightly and laughed as he struggled against my arms. I kissed the top of his head then released him.

He shook himself off and glared at me. "You're a weird sister."

I punched his shoulder. "But I'm your weird sister so you better get used to it."

Rubbing his arm he grumbled a little and turned away from me. I chucked a little and started to train with my staff. It was stuff that I already knew perfectly but continued to train on like my grandmother taught me, she always said that if I was going to be strong then I needed to keep training no matter what. So that's what I did.

I was pulled from my focus on training when I heard voices in the distance. At first I thought it might be people down in the tunnels coming up to check on us but... it was coming from above us. I acted fast and grabbed onto Yuji, pulling him behind a pillar. He started to protest but I put my hand over his mouth and placed my finger to my lips, signaling him to keep quiet. I glanced around the pillar to see if any of the voices was coming to the temple. First is was a rope, then a boy clad in red. Firenation. I tapped Yuji's shoulder and pointed out past the pillar then wiggled my fingers in a gesture of fire. He nodded, fully understanding the situation, and stomped the ground. The vibrations would go down through the earth and the other earthbenders would feel it and know that they are needed up in the temple. We've never had to use this signal before but I was secretly excited at the opportunity.

The firenation boy wasn't the last one to come down onto the temple, though he was the least frightening. A large flying beast of some sort that was covered in red armor flew down close to our pillar and landed. It wasn't until they hopped off did I realize there were people on the flying beast. They were all dressed in different colors so I could really tell what nation they were from. I thought for a second we might be safe enough to wait for the earthbenders until a young girl that was dressed in green pointed at our pillar.

"I know you're there."

I stiffened and held my brother closer to me. Yuji was looking up at me and I could see the fear in his eyes. He had never had to face anyone outside of our home, just like me. But I had to be strong for him. I pushed his back against the pillar and gestured for him to stay here then walked out from behind the pillar.

"This is my home and you are not welcome here." I said in the strongest voice I could muster over my fear.

A boy in orange with blue arrow tattoos stepped forward and pointed some sort of staff at me. "This temple belongs to the airbenders. Who are you?"

Sudden realization hit me as I looked at him closer. Blue arrow tattoos... airbender... My mouth fell open and I sunk to my knees as I stared up at the boy. He seemed to let his staff down a little at my reaction to him.

"A-avatar?"

He didn't answer me but pulled his staff back. "Who are you?"

I bowed down on the ground. "My name is Iyashi, great-granddaughter of Sherimi, the great healing airbender of one-hundred years ago. My grandmother always told me that one day I would meet the avatar, and today is finally that day." I looked up at the boy and smiled. "My family and I have been waiting so long for you."

"Your great-grandmother was an airbender?"

I stood up and nodded. "Yes she was, along with my grandmother, mother, and myself. We knew that the avatar had survived and have been waiting for your return so that we can join you in returning the Air Temples to their former glory."

A girl looking about my age walked up next to the boy and smiled at me. "I can't believe this." She turned and looked at the avatar. "Aang, you're not the last airbender, some of them survived. Why aren't you excited?"

He looked over at the girl then at me. With a soft smile he walked up to me and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Iyashi, I'm Aang."

I bowed in return. "The honor is really mine." As I straightened up I resister the urge to jump and hug the boy. "You have no idea what you being here means to me. My family is going to be so excited." At that thought I remembered my brother behind me. I turned and ran behind the pillar, grabbed my brother, and pulled him out to see our new guests. "This is my little brother Yuji, he's an earthbender."

Avatar Aang bowed to Yuji and smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Yuji."

Yuji seemed to be stunned in silence. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He just stood there in front of me staring at the avatar. I shook his shoulders a little in an attempt to bring him back to the real world. "Come on bro, say hi."

He started to stammer a little then pointed at the avatar and shouted. "You're the avatar!"

All of us laughed at his reaction while he blushed and kept pointing at the boy.

"I'm sorry for my brother, I think he just never thought this day would come and wasn't really prepared for it." I said softly and grabbed Yuji's arm and pulled it down to his side.

Aang shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

The girl in green that pointed us out in the first place stepped up and spoke. "I don't mean to break up the airbender reunion but we're going have some company very soon, a lot of company."

"Oh! That must be our earthbenders!" I said and turned to look behind me then looked down at Yuji and patted his shoulder. "Is it them?"

He moved his foot across the ground then looked up at me. "Yeah, it's them. What do we do?"

I looked up at the avatar in front of me then smiled down at my brother. "Go run back and tell them that the avatar has finally come."

* * *

So this is a little experiment that I had to try out. This was an idea I had while playing on a site called Doll Divine where there are all kinds of online dress up games. I actually made the idea for Iyashi's grandmother first then continued on with the rest after I came up with this idea.

I'll see how this story fares with the reviews and such things and see if I wanna continue it, so if you like this please tell me. :D

Also, I like doing this for stories though I never started it for my other story, but here is the song of the chapter:

Rabbit Heart (Raise it up) by Florence and the Machine

So check out that song if you haven't heard it because it's a really great song and I think it sort of shows Iyashi's mind and thoughts in later chapters, you'll see why. ;)


	3. CH 2 A chance

Hi there! After all the wonderful reviews I got I just had to upload another chapter as soon as possible! Thank you to all of my reviewers and to those who favorited and subscribed. :) It all really means a lot to me. Well here is chapter two, enjoy!

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 2

To my surprise it wasn't just the earthbenders that were on their way to protect us, my mother was also with them. Even with the knowledge that everything was fine and the avatar was right in front of us, her first reaction was still running to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I suppose this was just a mother thing but even so I still felt a little embarrassed considering the avatar and all of his friends were standing in front of us.

"Mom I'm fine, you can let go now." I said while trying to push her off.

She let go and straightened herself out while laughing nervously. "You really had me worried with that signal."

I gestured to the group of teens in front of us. "Mom, this is Avatar Aang and his friends." I then pointed to my mother. "This is my mother, Chiyu, the only other airbender here."

My mother then turned to the avatar and his friends to which she bowed. "It is a true honor to meet you. If my mother was here today she would be so happy." She laid her hand on her heart as she rose. "I'm sure she is smiling from her place in the spirit world."

The others bowed in return while Aang spoke. "The honor is mine. But may I ask how it is that you all survived?"

My mother and I looked at each other. She nodded to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath. "It's a sit down kind of story. How about we have everyone around and set up a fire and dinner? We can all tell our stories."

* * *

Names were exchanged and all of the people in our little society came out from the tunnels for the first time ever. We started a big bonfire and roasted meats along with vegetables for us vegetarians. There were all kinds of food made by all of the different people that we lived with. Breads and cheeses made from ingredients that some of our earthbenders traded for at markets they visited while collecting information. My mother decided to make her famous spiced vegetable juice that everyone loved, including myself.

Once everyone had finished eating and it had grown dark, I stood and gestured for everyone to quiet down. "Alright, I have a story passed down from my great-grandmother Sherimi of how she survived the genocide of the airbenders." I bowed my head, remembering every word my grandmother told me that her mother told her.

-3rd person POV with Iyashi's narration-

_One hundred years ago, Sherimi was the most powerful healing airbender to live. She was raised in the Western Air Temple where she learned everything she knew. Once she had earned her tattoos, the traditional swirls above the eye, on the right arm, and on the left leg, she chose to travel to different temples and teach to others what she knew. It was a normal trip to the Southern Air Temple, until they came, the earthbenders._

Earthbenders on a flying bison, that was an interesting sight.

"We have come for the avatar."

All of the High Monks looked at each other until Gyatso stepped forward. "I am sorry, but he has gone missing."

_The earthbenders were furious. These monks were given the responsibility to protect and teach the young avatar and they lost him._

"The firebenders are coming. We will stay and help protect you."

"No." The eldest and highest monk said sternly. "We will protect ourselves."

"We have been given orders to take the air born avatar and hide and protect him. Do you really expect us to just leave empty handed and not stay and help?"

"You will leave with an airbender."

_Monk Gyatso pulled Sherimi from the group of airbenders that were present during this meeting. He told her that she needed to carry on the airbender practices no matter what. She needed to teach her children of her own healing style as well as the styles she has learned in all the different Air Temples. Reluctantly, she went with the earthbenders to a secure location under the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se._

_A month past..._

"We have to move to a location that the Fire Nation will not go to to look for you."

Sherimi looked at the man behind her. He was the leader of the earthbenders that were assigned to protect her. "Where?"

"The Western Air Temple."

"Hiro..." She turned quick and jumped into his arm, wrapping her own around his neck.

He held her tightly. "I'll always protect you Sherimi... I love you..."

She kissed his lips and smiled. "I love you too."

_At arriving to the Western Air Temple Sherimi saw for the first time what the Fire Nation had done to her home and to her people. She cried in her loves arms... Then decided she had to do something. For the next week she and the earthbenders buried bodies and cleaned up the Temple. Proper funeral ceremonies were held by Sherimi for the people she considered her family._

_Deep into the cliff side earthbenders worked. They made tunnels and homes for the people they had. Even deep in the darkness of the earth... they kept hope alive... of the avatar returning to find them and save the world._

-Iyashi's POV-

I bowed at the end of my story as everyone clapped. I went to sit down next to the avatar who I noticed as I got closer was tearing up a little. I smiled at him. "You're here, you've given life to our hopes and dreams."

He wiped his tears away and stood. "I want to thank you all for waiting for me as well as tell you that I am sorry you ever had to wait. I'm here now and I want to do everything I can to bring peace to our world and bring the airbender way of life back."

Everyone clapped and cheered in response and I couldn't help but smile.

As everyone calmed down the young earth bender I learned was named Toph stood. "I don't want to ruin everyone's good mood, but we have company."

The boy in red I had seen before walked out from behind a pillar and waved nervously. "Hello, Zuko here." I had forgotten all about him in the excitement of the avatar.

All of the benders and warriors stood and got ready for a fight while I just stood and stared at the seemingly harmless teen boy.

"I didn't want to ruin your party so I thought I'd just wait for you to finish." He said and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The avatar's sky bison stood up and roared at the boy then licked up his side, covering his hair and face in slobber which he tried to wipe away. He then stepped forward a little. "I know you must be surprised to see me here."

"Not really," Sokka said. "Considering you followed us all over the world."

Aang turned to my father and the other earthbenders. "Take everyone into the temple, we'll deal with him."

They all nodded and did as he said. My father tried to get me to go with him but I stayed with the others, standing next to Aang. Yuji also stayed, standing behind me and holding onto my hand.

"Umm... anyway... what I wanted to tell you was that... I've changed and I'm good now." He said, stumbling over his words. "And I think it's time I joined your group, oh and I can teach firebending," he looked directly at Aang. "To you. You see-"

"You wanna what now?" Toph interrupted him.

"How could you possibly think that any of us would trust you after everything you've done?" Katara said with venom drenching her every word. "I mean how stupid do you think we are?"

"Yeah," Sokka joined in. "All you've ever done is hunt us down and try to capture Aang."

"I've done some good things!" The boy defended. "I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se but I set him free, that's something."

At his comment Appa licked his side again. I noticed a slight change in the way Aang stood, like he was putting mental walls down because of the way Appa was acting.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph pointed out.

"He probably just covered himself in honey so Appa would lick him, I'm not buying it." Sokka declared sternly.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me and I know I've made some mistakes in the past-"

Again he was cut off, by Sokka this time. "You mean like when you attacked our village?"

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to hunt us down and capture us?" Katara added.

"Look, I admit I've done some horrible things. I was wrong to try to capture you and I'm sorry I attacked the water tribe and I shouldn't have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you, I'm gonna try to stop-"

"You sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka yelled at him furiously.

The boy looked down. "Well that's not his name but.."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to insult your friend." Sokka said sarcastically.

"He's not my friend!" The boy defended.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph yelled.

The boy closed his eyes and bowed his head then looked up at Aang directly. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

I looked over at Aang next to me who wouldn't meet the boys eyes.

"You once said you thought we could be friends." He said with a little bit of a shrug. "You know I have good in me."

At that Aang looked up at him for a moment then at Sokka who shook his head no. Finally he looked at me. I felt as though he was looking at my past and the past of all the airbenders before me through my eyes. It was a deep stare and scared me slightly to the point that I had to look away.

Aang sighed. "We can't trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

I could see the pain the boy's face with those words and I felt bad for him though I didn't even know him and according to all the things everyone was saying he's done some pretty horrible things.

"You need to get out of here, now." Katara said harshly.

The boy took a few more steps toward us. "I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore."

Sokka pointed his curved weapon at the boy making him stop in his tracks. "Either you leave or we attack."

After a good long look at all of their faces, the boy got down on his knees. "If you wont accept me as a friend," he put his hands out as though he was ready for them to be tied. "Maybe you'll accept me as a prisoner."

I watched Katara step forward getting ready to use her bending. "No we wont!"

Just as she sent out her water at the boy I stepped up quickly and send a blast of air at her arm and water like I did earlier with the fountain so that the water went to the side. She looked at me with fury in her eyes and I knew I probably shouldn't have done that, though I wasn't even really sure why I did it in the first place.

"I'm sorry it's just... I don't see why he needs to be attacked." I stepped in front of the boy and held my arms out to my new friends. "What has he done that is so bad that he doesn't deserve a chance to at least explain himself? My grandmother always told me to give people the benefit of the doubt, that every human deserves a chance because as humans we all make mistakes."

"This isn't airbender studies Iyashi! This is the war and that person you are protecting has done all he could to try to capture Aang and take him to the Fire Lord! He is the prince of the Fire Nation, the nation that killed your people! Remember?" Katara yelled at me while bending her water out in front of her as though she was getting ready to us it on me. Her words stung but I continued to stand tall.

"He said he was sorry and wants to make things right. He even wants to teach Aang firebending which you guys said he needed to learn." I said strongly. "I wont just stand by and watch as he is beat down when all he's asking for is a chance. No airbender would." I looked at Aang and pleaded with my eyes for him to stop this.

He turned away from me. "Tie him up, we can keep him as a prisoner."

I smiled and turned around to the boy who was staring at me in disbelief. I got down on my knees and took his hands in mine. "There, now you have a chance. I hope you're able to prove what you need to."

Sokka came up next to me with rope and tide the boys wrists together. "You're really lucky that Iyashi defended you." He glared at the boy and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you're going to be kept on watch."

I watched as the boy followed Sokka to a pillar at which Sokka tied him up. I then looked at the others who all seemed kind of unhappy with me. Katara was just glaring at me, Aang wouldn't look at me, and Toph didn't seem to care either way.

Yuji came to stand next to me and grabbed my hand. "You know grandma would be really proud of you, even if everyone isn't really happy with you."

I smiled down at him. "Thank bro." I then sighed as I looked back at the boy. I hope I didn't make a mistake.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter and will tell me so in a review. :) In either the next chapter or the chapter after that you'll learn what a 'healing airbender' is 'cause I'm sure it doesn't make much sense now. lol And yes, Iyashi is a healing airbender, all of the women that came after Sherimi are.

Quick fact, Sherimi, Yuhe, Chiyu, and Iyashi all mean healing in different languages. ^_^


	4. CH 3 Part of the group

The Life of Air

Chapter 3

With the avatar here my mother and father seemed to be less stressed about my brother and I being out in the temple and even said it was alright if we slept outside with them if we wanted to. My brother of course jumped at the small bit of freedom we had been granted. I was equally as grateful but not for the same reasons. As I finished putting Yuji to bed next to my own sleeping area I watched as Sokka started to doze off while on prisoner watch duty. With a final kiss on the forehead of my sleeping little brother I walked over to Sokka and the prisoner.

"Tired Sokka?" I asked with a smile.

He stretched and yawned then chuckled a little. "Maybe."

"How about you go sleep for a bit? I'll watch him." I suggested gently.

The water tribe boy stood and rubbed his butt which I assumed must have been sore. "That would be good, wake me up whenever you get tired and I'll take over." I nodded and watched as he crashed into his sleeping bag and started to snore almost instantly.

-Zuko's POV-

The airbender girl sat down in front of me and started to mess with the bandages on her arms. My head tilted in confusion. "How did you get hurt?"

Her dark green eyes shot up to mine at my question then returned to the bandages on her arms. "Oh I'm not hurt, my grandmother taught me to do this so that I'd always be prepared if I needed to wrap a wound for someone."

The minutes passed quietly as she sat and 'guarded' me. I studied her as inconspicuously as I could, which was rather easy since she wouldn't look at me. This girl had to be the strangest girl I've ever seen. Along with being an airbender, which was strange enough to begin with, she also presented herself in a strange way. As in she didn't really seem to notice that to other people she was a complete mystery with her airbending skills, her blue swirled tattoos, and innocent views of the world. Though I am grateful for her help it's still kind of stupid of her to think that anyone who says sorry deserves a second chance. Maybe because she didn't experience the things I had done first hand she was willing to give me a chance and put herself against the avatar and his friends to make sure I got that chance.

"You are the prince of the Fire Nation?" She questioned softly, keeping her eyes away from me.

"I've probably lost that title for my betrayal." I answered softly. "But yes, by blood I am the prince."

"Then why are you here?" Her eyes shot up to mine with a very serious look. "I'm sure you know that it doesn't make a lot of sense. And according to what everyone has said about you, you haven't always been this invested in peace."

I wasn't completely sure how to answer her but with her deep green eyes staring right into my golden eyes I wasn't about to let her down with no answer. "I umm... I've been through a lot and finally realized what it was I needed to do in this world."

Her head tilted slightly and a small smile began to tug at the corner of her lips. "And what is that exactly?"

"I need to join the avatar and bring peace to the world my family threw into chaos. I have to fix my family's mistakes and regain the honor of my country." That was the first time that I had actually said it out loud and it felt good to say.

The smile spread across her face smoothly and her small hand reached out and laid down on my shoulder. "I pray to the spirits you are able to complete this mission."

I eyed her for a minute then chuckled softly. "You know you are very strange, right?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, I'm aware of this fact." She took her hand back and smile brightly at me. "Your name is Zuko isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What's your name?"

She laid her hand on her chest. "I am Iyashi, Prince Zuko."

I shook my head. "Please, just Zuko."

"Alright then, just Zuko, it's nice to meet you." She gave a slight bow with her head.

I returned the head bow. "Nice to meet you, Iyashi."

-Iyashi's POV-

We talked long into the night about all kinds of different things. He told me of his long years chasing the avatar though he wasn't very comfortable with telling me why so I told him he didn't need to tell me. He told me what it was like to live in the palace, of how horrible his little sister is, and about his Uncle Iroh who he said practically raised him while he was banished. I told him the story of my great-grandmother as he requested though I was sure he had already heard it when I told it for everyone else. I showed him a few of my airbendering tricks, explained my glider to him and how I had made it myself, and told him of the many times Yuji and I had gotten into trouble.

It wasn't until I woke up next to him leaning against the pillar did I realize that I had fallen asleep. I stoop up and stretched then walked over to Katara as she prepared breakfast for everyone. I found it strange that she wouldn't look at me, only glare down at the big pot of rice she was cooking.

"Katara," I said softly with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She turned her back to me. "I can handle it."

I resisted a sigh and simply took my glider out for a little fly through the canyon. Flying was one of the most enjoyable parts of being an airbender. The freedom of being in the air and having control over myself completely was the best part. Once I had taken Yuji for a little fly but he didn't like it very much, freaking out and clinging to me much more than necessary. I guess being an earthbender made one always want to be close to the earth.

After about a half hour I circled my way down into the main part of the temple. By this time everyone was awake and getting ready to eat breakfast. I smiled and waved as I walked up to the group. "Good morning everyone."

I got a group of slurred good mornings and a few grunts as replies.

"How was watching prince pouty last night?" Sokka asked with a smile.

I sat down next to him, setting my glider behind me. "It was perfectly fine. We talked and he told me about some of the things he's done to you all, repeating the fact that he's sorry about them."

Katara snorted. "Sure he is."

I tried my best to ignore her comment as I started to eat my bowl of rice and steamed vegetables. I looked around and everyone was eating but no one even attempted to go give Zuko some food. I set my bowl down, got up, and started to fix Zuko some breakfast.

"You hungry Iyashi?" Aang asked me and laughed a little.

I shook my head and sent him a smile. "Not this hungry, this is for Zuko, he has to eat too you know."

Everyone just looked down into their bowls silently, trying to ignore the subject of our firebender captive. I shook my head at them then walked over to the prince and sat down in front of him as I had the night before.

"Good morning, hungry?" I held up the bowl.

He tugged at his wrists. "Sure but how am I going to eat like this?"

I picked up the chop sticks and grabbed a bit of rice then put it up to his mouth. "Here."

He looked a little shocked but opened his mouth anyway so I could give him the bit of rice. Just as I took the chop sticks out of his mouth there was a large explosion above us. I jumped up and looked around until I spotted a man standing on the next building across from us.

-Zuko's POV-

I looked up and saw that the assassin was here. I couldn't just sit here and let him attack them so I set a large blast of fire from my hands and burned the ropes that they had tied me with. Just as was about to stand up and run after him I heard a scream from behind the pillar they tied me to. I looked around it and found the airbender girl crouched down holding her arm. Oh no...

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Let me help!" I rushed to her side and reached for her arm only to be pushed away.

"No! Go! Go!" She screamed at me as tears streamed down her face.

"Please, let me help!" I reached down to her again but was pushed back into the pillar with a blast of air.

"Go get him!" She screamed at me. "I'm fine, just go get him!"

I looked at her for a moment longer then rushed off the side of the temple and blasted fire behind me to give me just enough boost to reach the building he was standing on. I watched him take another breath to get ready to shoot another explosion so I ran at him full speed and knocked him over.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the avatar anymore!" I yelled at him but he only pushed me to the side. "The mission is off!" I got in front of him and put my hands out. "I order you to stop!" He pushed me to the side again and sent another explosive attack at the temple causing pieces of it to crumble and fall. I got up and went after him only to be held back by his arm. "If you don't stop, I wont pay you!" I hit his arm off of me then kicked him in the side which caused his next attack to go too high and only cause more rubble."Fine! I'll pay you double to stop!"

Once again he threw me off of him but this time he turned to me and attacked me with his explosive power. Quickly, I covered myself in a wall of fire but I was still pushed back and off the side of the ledge by the force of the attack. As I fell I was able to grab onto a large hanging vine so I didn't fall to my death.

-Iyashi's POV-

I saw Zuko go down but also grab onto a vine just in time. I took a moment to sigh in relief then ran out to where everyone else was. My brother had made a large wall starting from him to where I was so I was able to run to him without getting hit.

"Yuji! Earthbend down into the tunnels and make sure everyone stays down there to be safe!" I instructed and gave him a gentle push to the back wall closest to the tunnels. He took a quick glance back at me then did as I told him.

I jumped over the wall with my airbending and rushed out alongside Aang and Katara who were sending attacks at the man. Aang went at him first with a tornado but he only jumped out of the way and sent an explosion at Aang then jumped to a cliff that was closer to us. I ran at him next using my airbending to send me above him so I could shoot a blast of air at his back making him fall off the ledge he was on. At first I thought it worked but he grabbed onto another ledge and swung to the one below it. Just as I landed back down on our part of the temple he blasted the ground under me, sending me straight up into the air only to slam down on the ground. I looked up weakly to see Sokka rush over to me and pick me up and carry me behind a wall. He laid me down against the wall and soon everyone came behind the wall.

"He's gonna blow us completely off the cliff side!" Toph yelled.

"I can't waterbend at him without getting blown up!" Katara yelled over the explosions. "And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here!"

"I know how to get an angle on him!" I heard Sokka yell.

I'm not sure exactly what he did because my head was down but after a minute I heard him yell something about a boomerang, whatever that is, and then yell again about it, only this time in disappointment. There was another loud explosion, rubble falling, and then everything was silent.

"Did you get him?" I asked and lifted my head weakly.

"Yeah," Sokka said triumphantly. "I got him."

I smiled and laid my head down again. "Great."

"Are you ok Iyashi?" Aang asked while lifting me up and so I could lean my back and head against the wall.

"Not right now, but I'll be ok." I smiled softly up at him.

"Your arm is burnt!" Sokka flipped out. "Katara! Iyashi's hurt!"

I raised my hand and waved them off. "It's fine, it's fine, I can take care of my own wounds. I'm a healing airbender after all."

"That's right." Aang said. "I've been wanting to see how you heal with airbending."

"Alright but hold on a few minutes, my head is still a little fuzzy from that fall."

Katara sat down on her knees at my side. "Here, let me help with that at least." I watched as she brough her water covered hands to my head and covered my forehead with her water. She breathed slow and deep and I closed my eyes as the pain in my head started to slowly drift away.

I smiled at her. "Thank you Katara."

She smiled in return and took her water back. "I should thank you for fighting for us. Consider this an apology for how I was treating you, I wasn't being far to you and I'm sorry."

I laughed softly. "Don't worry about that, it's in the past."

"Friends?"

I nodded. "Of course, friends."

She smiled big and hugged me around the shoulders. "Good."

I patted her back in return. Katara pulled away and stood up looking at something. I lifted my head to see that it was Zuko she was looking at. He walked over to us and stopped about a few yards away, as though he wasn't sure if he was welcome any closer.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... thank you Zuko." Aang said with a tinge of surprise in his voice.

"Hey? What about me? I didn't the boomerang thing." Sokka asked though was slightly ignored.

"Listen, I didn't really explain myself very well last time." Zuko announced. "I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor, it's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what is right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this world. And I know... my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world."

After Zuko's speech he turned to me, placed his hand straight on top of his other that was balled into a fist and bowed. "I'm sorry about what I did to you, it was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild and as a firebender I need to be more careful and control my bending so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

I nodded. "Apology accepted. I knew that was the man you told me about, the assassin, so I figured you were just trying to help."

Aang took a step closer to Zuko, bowed his head, then looked Zuko in the eye with a very serious expression. "I think you are suppose to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending," he gestured to Katara. "I burned Katara. And after that I never wanted to firebend again." Aang bowed his head, seeming to be taken over by a painful memory. He then lifted his head and looked at Zuko once more. "But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." With the same hand position as Zuko, Aang bowed down to him. "I want you to teach me."

Zuko smiled softly and closed his eyes then bowed in return. "Thank you. I'm so happy you've excepted me into your group."

"Not so fast," Aang said suddenly. "I have to ask my friends first to see if it's ok with them. Sokka?"

Sokka gave a shrug. "All I want is to take down the Fire Nation, if you think this is the way to do it then I'm all for it."

"Toph, you were locked up by the guy Zuko hired, what do you think?"

Toph bowed her head and shrugged. "Go ahead and let him join."

Aang then stepped up to Katara and asked softly, "Katara?"

She turned her head to the side and glared at the ground then looked over at Aang. "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

Zuko smiled and walked up closer to us. "I wont let you down, I promise." He said in a determined and slightly cheerful tone.

I smiled softly. Everything is finally working out. Now I just need to get this burn healed...

"So who wants to see my healing airbending?"

* * *

XD Cliffhanger! Sorry about that... I thought I might be able to fit the healing into this chapter but if I tried then it would just be rushed and smoosh so I'll save it for the next chapter, plus that gives me something to start the chapter with and that's always the hardest part for me.

So tell me what you all think in a review, I love review and they always make me so happy. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot to me and keeps me writing. Big cyber hug! *cyber hugs everyone* Thank you so much!

Also, please don't be upset with Iyashi for not knowing what Sokka's boomerang is. lol XD She has lived her entire life underground, literally, so she doesn't know about stuff like that.


	5. CH 4 New skills, new family

I'm sorry this took so long! T-T But now here is the fourth chapter of The Life of Air! Yay! It's sort of skippy around the middle and end but I still hope you enjoy it.

This is for everyone who has reviewed and favorited and put this story on alert, thank you all so much! It really means a lot to me. ^_^ Now on with the story!

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 4

"Air holds things together, pushes them apart, and is always flowing naturally with the life of the world." I began to explain my healing method as I unwrapped the bandages from my burned arm. "Sherimi is the one that created this technique. She had studied waterbenders and how they healed and learned how to do it with her own element." I slowly blew soft currents of air over my wound and watched as the currents began to wrap around my arm and spin like a small tornado. "My mother told me that to be able to do this you must have complete control over your inner spirit, which gives you the power to bend, so that you can pull it out when you need it."

The small tornado started to spin faster and faster, making a high pitched whistling sound as it spun. I closed my eyes and focused my energy on the spirit of air inside of myself. Slowly I placed my hand over my wound, pressing down on the tornado so it wrapped tighter and tighter around my arm, squeezing to the point of pain. I then slowing lifted my hand, taking the spinning air currents with it, and balled my hand into a fist, containing the currents. When I opened my hand there was only a soft breeze that floated out of my hand and away. Opening my eyes I saw the looks of pure shock on the faces of everyone around me, except Toph, for the wound on my arm was no longer there.

"How did you do that?" Aang said with a huge shocked smile on his face.

I chuckled a little. "Practice, control, and a lot of spirit." I started to lift myself off of the ground weakly. "I think I need to go to my family and assure everyone that everything is alright." As I came to my feet my knees started to wobble under me and I lost my balance only to be caught by Aang and Sokka.

"You shouldn't be moving yet Iyashi." Aang said in concern.

"I need to to get to my family, I know they must all be worrying." I said trying to push the subject.

Zuko walked up to us. "I'll help you walk down there since it's my fault you're like this in the first place."

I smiled at the firebender. "Thank you, that would be much appreciated."

Zuko came up next to me taking Sokka's place at my side, he wrapped his arm around me waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulder, leaning my weight on him. We slowly walked through the rubble and I could feel everyone's eyes on us until we entered the hall. I directed him down the hall and through different doorways until we came to where the opening would be. I lightly tapped my knuckles on the wall and it opened immediately, my mother, father, and younger brother on the other side, all with worried expressions while my mother had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Iyashi!" My mother wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried, how could you do that to me? You're not a fighter Iyashi, you're a healer, you didn't need to be out there."

I patted her back gently with the hand that wasn't still clinging to Zuko for support. "I'm sorry Mom, I just couldn't run away when they were in trouble, I had to help."

She pulled away from me but held my shoulders at arms length. "You're so brave Iyashi, you've always been brave, and that has always scared the living air out of me. Look at yourself now, you're a mess, you've never had to fight like that and you just weren't prepared. You should have left this to the avatar and his friends, they have had practice with battles like that."

I hung my head a little, ashamed to know that I had probably interfered.

"Excuse me, I don't want to get into family business, but Iyashi was great out there." My head shot up at the words of the fire prince next to me. He was looking at my mother and father very seriously. "This opponent was even difficult for the avatar to face and Iyashi faced him head on with no fear. She is an amazing bender **and **healer, you should be proud of your daughter."

All of us stared at Zuko in shock at his words. I felt a blush rise slightly from the compliments he gave and smiled softly looking away.

"Well then sweet pea, seems you did good." My father said and laid his hand on top of my head. "I am proud of you." He looked to my mother with that big smile on his face. "And you should be as well Chiyu."

My mother looked between my father, myself, and Zuko, then let out a sigh and smiled at me. "I am proud of my daughter. I just wish you wouldn't worry me so much."

"You thought you were worried? How do you think I felt?" Yuji suddenly shot in. "I actually saw what that guy could do! He was freaky!"

We all laughed at the randomness of my innocent little brother. My father put his hand on top of Yuji's head and ruffled his hair. "Was he really freaky son?"

"Yes!"

* * *

After a nice rest in my own bed I awoke feeling much better. My body was still a bit sore but I could stand and walk around relatively normal, my mother's healing session helped with that. I worked around the house with my mother for a little bit and then Yuji and I headed out into the temple to see everyone. Aang was suppose to start his firebending training today and I wanted to watch if I could.

We found everyone except Zuko and Aang out by the fountain. "Hey, where are the firebending boys?"

"They're off somewhere so they can train safely, without risking burning someone." Katara answered glumly. "If you ask me there isn't much you can do to make things safe when firebending."

"Oh," I said, ignoring her last comment. "I guess I shouldn't bother them then."

"Ehh, why would you wanna see those guys firebend anyway?" Sokka said, taking a bite out of some kind of fruit.

"It's probably very interesting." I explained smiling. "I've never really seen much bending aside from air and earth, water and fire are quite foreign to me."

"Then why don't I show you some of my waterbending?" Katara suggested cheerfully. "We can show each other, I've only ever seen Aang airbend so I don't know much about anyone else using it."

I smiled at her. "That's a great idea, we can go down to the bottom of the canyon, there is a stream down there."

* * *

"Katara, why do you hate Zuko?"

The waterbender shot a quick look at me then returned her gaze to the soft flowing stream. After our bending display and a little mini battle, Katara suggested that we play truths, she said it was just a game where you take turns asking questions. Simple enough right?

"You really get down to the nitty gritty don't you?" She said as a half smile rose on her lips.

I chuckled. "You said I could ask anything."

"I did say that."

She dipped her fingers in the water and I watched the patters of ripples follow her naturally. Sometimes I don't even think benders have to try when around their element. I've seen things like this before with airbending and earthbending so now I can say I've seen it for waterbending as well. This is why most airbenders are able to glide while walking without even bending, the air moves around them naturally and assists. And why earthbenders are almost always just a little dirtier than others, the earth clings to them.

"Do you have an answer?"

Katara shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really sure, I guess it's because of all the things he's done to us in the past, stealing my necklace, attacking us, hurting Aang. But for some reason I just can't place it on something like that, it's deeper." She then looked up at me. "Why do you want to know?"

I smiled and pointed my finger at her. "Is that your next question?"

She giggled and pointed her finger back at me. "Is that yours?" With that we both broke into a fit of giggles that grew into a water/air fight.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

I came bursting out of the tunnels with an airbender's speed and into the central area of the temple. Aang and Zuko were loading Appa.

"Yuji said something was going on up here. Where are you guys going?" I asked in a rush.

"If you had been at dinner last night you would know." Zuko said though he didn't look at me.

I put my hands on my hips. "I have a family, they've gotten worried about me being up here all the time."

Aang jumped in front of me and waved his hands and smiled. "Don't mind him, he's just a bit testy, his firebending is gone."

"Oh," I bowed my head then looked over at Zuko. "What are you going to do about it then?"

Zuko finally turned around and looked at me. "We're going to find the original source of firebending by looking around the sun warrior ruins."

"Sun warrior?"

Zuko nodded then turned back around and started packing again. I looked at Aang and shrugged my shoulders in a questioning manner.

"Zuko says the sun warriors were the first to learn from the dragons how to firebend and it's best to look around their civilization ruins since the dragons and the warriors are gone." Aang explained.

"What do you think you'll find?"

"We don't know," Aang said with a shrug then smiled. "But I'm sure we'll find something helpful."

I smiled down at the young avatar. He really is a joyful kid just like Yuji or one of the other children in my tribe. At least he has a positive attitude about things.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Good luck then and please come back safe." I looked past the avatar and eyed the young fire prince who was at that moment risking a glance back at me. "Both of you."

"Thank you Iyashi." Aang bowed then spread his arms out wide for a hug which I gladly gave.

* * *

I looked around the campsite full of the avatar's friends. Some of them seemed to be busying themselves with things that didn't really matter but just took focus. Others were just laying around doing nothing. This must be what it's like to not have the avatar around. I couldn't help a giggle as I watched them all, completely bored without Aang around.

"Is Aang the only one that has adventures?"

Everyone looked up at me then went back to focusing or not focusing. Katara spoke plainly while working on some sort of craft project with string, "Without Aang here there just isn't much to do around here. No bending lessons, no adventures, no fun."

I smiled. They miss him.

* * *

"With this technique the dragons showed us," Aang said as he and Zuko moved around in different forms blasting fire from their hands. "Zuko and I will be unstoppable."

We all clapped when they finished. "Yeah that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka added after the claps.

"It's not a dance, it's a firebending form." Zuko defended.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord."

Zuko stepped up closer to him as his anger rose. "It's a sacred form the happens to be thousands of years old!"

"Oh yeah?" Katara pipped in with that teasing tone. "What's your little form called?"

Zuko's face scrunched up a bit. "The dancing dragon."

We all laughed as Zuko seemed to be getting more and more irritated. I patted Zuko's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's a great form, plus you got your firebending back and that's really what matters."

He looked at me and I thought I could almost see a smile but it quickly disappeared as he turned his head away from me and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess."

I giggled and turned to Aang. "So if you guys weren't suppose to tell us about this, why did you?"

Zuko and Aang looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess we shouldn't have, but you aren't going to tell anyone right?"

"Of course I wont tell anyone, not even the tribe." I said then sent a sad look at where I go to get to the tunnels. "They haven't really wanted anything to do with you all since the incident with the one you called 'Combustion Man'. They are scared of everything outside of the tunnels."

"Iyashi," Katara stood up. "What about when the war is over and everyone can come out of the tunnels and into the world?"

I shook my head sadly. "I don't know, I'm not even sure most of them want to come out. They have lived their lives completely in the dark, hiding from the world that turned on itself, I don't think they know how to interact with the world. I don't even know how."

"But you're here with us." Toph said a bit cheerfully. "And you're staying with us, right?"

I looked at her smiling face then at everyone else as they all smiled at me. "Staying? You want me to stay with you?"

Aang stepped in front of me with that huge boyish grin. "We all talked about it and we want you to join our team, our family."

"Come on Iyashi," Sokka came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Join team avatar and help us save the world!"

"You're a better healer than I am." Katara said with a smile. "I mean I just know the basics, but you've been training your entire life with your healing. You could really help us."

I laid my hand on my chest and looked around at them. "I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" Zuko said, surprising me and everyone else. "You've got skill, you heal and bend and you can even teach Aang."

I gave him a big smile and nodded. "Alright then, yes. My destiny is finally starting." With that everyone jumped on me with hugs and cheers, all except Zuko who was standing awkwardly to the side. "Hey, aren't you gonna join in this?"

"Yeah, come on Zuko." Aang agreed and called to him.

He kicked the dirt and looked down then slowly came and joined the big group hug, still with the awkward tension in his shoulders. I smiled and looked around at my new friends and now my new family as Aang had called it. They all wanted the same thing, peace and a world where the avatar keeps balance. This is my destiny, I just know it. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, giving a silent prayer to the spirits and my grandmother.

Thank you for looking out for me and trusting me with the destiny you've placed on my shoulders. Please guide us on our way and lead us to peace.

* * *

See? A bit skipy... but it's how I want it so I guess it's ok.

Please review and if you enjoyed this I hope you come back for the next chapter. ^_^ I really don't have much to say so... I'll see you all next time!


	6. CH 5 Friendliest of friends

This chapter was easy to write and written so fast because of all my wonderful readers! Really, after I read all the reviews last night I just started to type and kept on typing until I got it done. :) Thank you so much everyone, your support and love with this story is what makes it the story that it is right now and I know that I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't for all of you wonderful people. I even felt like I was going to cry last night lol.

But anyway, enough with my emotional blubbering. XD Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 5

"Yuji, please talk to me." I called to my little brother from outside his room. When I told my family about the avatar's offer to travel with him I was quite surprised to see that Yuji took it the hardest. He told me that I was leaving him to have adventures on my own when it was suppose to be both of us together.

I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder as she came up behind me. "Give him time honey, he's just having a hard time with this. You two have been together since the day he was born, probably before that even."

My shoulders dropped. "I just don't want to leave with him mad at me. I don't even know when we're going to go."

"It'll be fine Iyashi, you'll have time." My mother reassured me then went back to her cleaning.

"You're taking this all very well, happy to get rid of me?"

She chuckled a little. "Of course I'm not happy, I've just had a bit of a mind opening since the last incident."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her then sat down at our table. "What happened?"

My mother sat in front of me with that soft all knowing motherly smile of her. "This has been your destiny from the beginning and I knew that I just didn't like to admit it to myself. After you got into that fight and that firebender brought you back I went to have a meditating session up in the temple where no one could disturb me."

My eyes widened. "You left the tunnels? Oh wow, you can't possibly be my mother."

She swatted my hand playfully and smiled. "I need my time in the air too, I just don't tell you children about it every time." Mother bowed her head a little. "I took in my mother's state of mind and I was finally really able to understand how important this is for you."

I reached across the table and hugged my mother tightly. "Thank you mom, for believing in me, for being my mom, for everything."

She hugged me back tighter than she ever has. "Iyashi... I want to thank you for making me a proud mother every day."

Soft tears slid down my cheeks just as I felt little droplets of moisture on my shoulder.

* * *

"We are going to move when the avatar leaves." My father said to me as he entered the house.

"Why Dad?" I asked.

"Most of the people here have never been outside of the temple, and some have only left the tunnels once or twice. It's time for us to enter the real world as the end of the war is approaching." He explained then laid his hand on my shoulder. "Our time in the dark is over."

I jumped and hugged my dear father around his neck tightly. "Daddy... I'm so happy for everyone, but please stay safe. I'm going to find you all again when this war is over."

I felt my father's strong arms wrap around me tightly. "My girl... you be safe too sweet pea. I'm so proud of you." He pulled away gently and smiled down at me, poking my nose like he used to when I was young. "And keep a look out for that firebender."

My head tilted to the side. "Why?"

He only chuckled and patted my head as he walked away to find my mother and tell her the news. I wonder what he meant...

* * *

"No one makes tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two." Zuko poured us all cups of tea and walked around passing them out. "Do you wanna hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" There was an array of agreements in response. "Well I can't remember the first part but the punch line goes," he raised his finger and gave a serious look "leaf me alone, I'm bushed."

Everyone was silent and his head hung. I smiled and said, "I get what it's suppose to be."

Zuko looked up at me then lowered his eyes and began serving tea again. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said as she took her cup of tea from Zuko.

The whole group laughed softly at her comment. As I saw a small smile find it's way to the firebender's face I couldn't help myself from smiling as well. He's easing his way in just like me, finding his place in the group and feeling the comfortableness of it.

As Zuko knelt down in front of Sokka he rose his head and gave him a serious look. "Can I talk to you?"

Zuko's eyebrows furrowed a little but he laid the tray down and followed Sokka off to the side. I wonder what they are talking about... it must be serious if Sokka couldn't say it in front of everyone else. Maybe it's about a mission. I really want to know now...

After everyone finished their tea we all headed to bed, each person in their respective sleeping bag or blanket while I headed back down the hall to go to my bed. But I stopped and used gentle air currents under my feet so that I could float and watch without having any earthbenders, aka Toph, notice me. It was about a half hour before there was any kind of movement; Zuko came out of the hall from his room and moved quick and sneaky around the sleeping youngsters to go up to Appa and climb up onto his saddle. What could he be doing on Appa?

I walked soft and quick in the shadows with air under my feet up to Appa and used a soft blast of air to take me up to his saddle. There sat Zuko, just waiting. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same." He whispered back.

"I wanted to know what you were doing and what that thing with Sokka was about, you're being very mysterious and secretive." I sat cross legged in front of him.

"It's none of your business." His answer was a little harsh but I didn't let it faze me.

"Maybe not," I narrowed my eyes and got a little closer. "But I'm sure it's Aang's business, this is his bison after all."

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not doing anything with Appa, this is just the first place Sokka will go."

"Why, what does he want with Appa?"

Zuko opened his mouth to answer but his eyes shifted from me quickly as he focused on something else. He then looked back at me just as I was about to question him again, he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me roughly to sit next to him and covered my mouth so I couldn't talk. I looked up at him, he took his hand from my mouth and put his finger to his lips. I nodded in understanding then looked back down, not being about to meet his eyes. I listened carefully for whatever it was that had Zuko give the order of silence. There were soft footsteps coming closer, sneaky footsteps.

"Not up to anything huh?"

I looked forward to see Zuko had addressed Sokka as he climbed up onto Appa's saddle. Sokka fell back onto the ground and let out a small yelp of surprised. Zuko and I crawled to the other side of the saddle and looked down at the fallen Sokka.

The water tribe boy started to pull his stuff together and stood up. "Fine, you caught me, I'm going to go rescue my dad." He looked very serious as he spoke until his eyes moved me me. "What are you doing here Iyashi?"

I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I was curious about what you two were doing so I came to investigate and got wrapped up into this." I then looked up at him seriously. "You need to rescue your dad? Where is he?"

He waved his hand in front of me. "You don't need to know, it's none of your business."

I scrunched up my face in annoyance and jumped down off of the bison's saddle right in front of Sokka, pointing my finger in his face. "Will you two stop telling me that please? I'm not so sheltered that I don't understand serious situations and friendship. We are friends aren't we? Well friends take care of other friends and share problems. Just because you're a boy and I'm a girl doesn't mean that every serious thing you do is none of my business, it is my business as your friend." I spun around and airbender my way up on the saddle in front of Zuko, getting in his face as much as I had Sokka's. "That goes for you too. We're all friends here so you don't need to hide things."

I jumped back down to the ground and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked back and forth between both boys who seemed to have a combination of confusion and impressed looks on their faces. I couldn't help but smile at them.

Sokka raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'm going to a firenation prison to rescue my dad, happy now? You can't stop me Iyashi and neither can you Zuko."

I held my hands down in front of me and smile softly at him. "I have no intentions of trying to stop you, I just wanted to be let into the loop and now that I am I simply want to wish you luck."

Both boys gave me looks of complete shock. Zuko jumped down off of Appa and smirked at me. "I'm surprised you're completely fine with this."

I smiled brightly at him and laid my hands over my heart. "I know that it's always best to follow your heart and even if it means fighting for your life in the process. It's like an airbender following the wind into a storm, we can feel it coming but we can't help but need to fly. It's easy to tell that this is a very important mission for Sokka so I don't have any right to try to stop him. I'm guessing that you want to go with him as well?"

Zuko nodded at me then looked at Sokka. "Yes, I didn't want to stop you, just come with you."

Sokka waved his hands in protest. "Oh no, I have to do this on my own. The invasion plan was my idea, it was my idea to stay when things were going wrong, it was my mistake and it's my job to fix it." Sokka walked up to Zuko and stared at him seriously. "I have to regain my honor."

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. But how do you think you're going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons don't have bison daycares."

I covered my mouth as a little giggle escaped past my lips. The boys looked over at me like I had done something wrong so I put my head down. "Sorry."

I heard Sokka sigh.

"We'll take my war balloon."

They both started to walk away then stopped as if remembering that I'm here. Sokka came up to me and smiled like a goof. "You're not gonna tell anyone, right Iyashi?"

I smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. Just please be safe." I gave him a quick hug and watched the heat rise to his cheeks as I pulled away.

Sokka gulped a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, will do. See ya when we get back." He waved and walked back to Zuko.

I watched them walk away with a smile on my face until realization hit me and I ran up to them. "Wait, what about everyone else? What should I tell them?"

Sokka rubbed his chin in thought then smiled. "Meat, tell them we went fishing."

I stuck out my tongue. "That's gross, but alright." They each shook their head at my reaction to meat and started to walk away. Without thinking I reached up and grabbed Zuko's wrist. "Zuko, wait."

He turned back around to face me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I blushed and looked away. "I just wanted to tell you to be safe too, take care of Sokka and yourself." I turned my head back and smiled at him as he nodded. Just as he was about to turn around I used all my courage to wrap my arms around the neck of the fire prince with his cold shell and give him a tight hug. As I pulled away I planted a quick kiss on his cheek then stepped back and smiled at the two boys who just stared at me in shock. I smiled bigger and waved. "Good luck."

* * *

-Third Person POV-

The silence was heavy and awkward in the war balloon for the prince and warrior. Zuko worked on keeping the fire that kept the balloon up strong while Sokka sat and watched. They would look at each other then turn away and act as though nothing happened. Sokka began to whistle to which Zuko questioned the sound and the formally mentioned denied saying anything.

More silence.

"You know a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons." Sokka said trying to bring up a conversation.

"No kidding." Zuko replied.

The warrior nodded. "Yep, a balloon, but for war."

Zuko sent a blast of fire into the balloon's tank then shut the door. "If there's anything my dad's good at it's war."

"Yeah it seems to run in the family."

"Hey, not everyone in my family is like that." Zuko defended strongly.

Sokka held up his hands. "I know, you've changed."

The prince's eyes dropped a little. "I was talking about my Uncle. He was more of a father to me... and I really let him down."

"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that had to be hard."

Zuko shut his eyes. "It wasn't that hard."

Sokka raised an eyebrow in question. "Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?"

"Well," the fire prince looked up in thought. "I did have a girlfriend, Mai."

Sokka smiled. "That gloomy girl that sighs a lot?"

Zuko nodded and thought back to the girl he cared about. "Yeah. But we had a big fight before I left and we never really got past it, makes me think that we just needed to end it then. I didn't want to drag her into this and then have to break up over something."

Sokka leaned back. "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

"That's rough buddy."

The silence filled the air once more until Sokka looked up and smiled. "What about Iyashi? She was pretty friendly with that goodbye."

Zuko shook his head at the water tribesman. "She hugs everyone, she even hugged you."

"Yeah but she doesn't kiss everyone. I bet she's got a thing for you." The smirk on his face was wide.

"I don't know, she's cheerful and friendly and peaceful and stuff like that while I'm just... a gloomy exiled prince." Zuko said as he looked off into the sky.

Sokka shoved his shoulder as a friend would and smiled. "Don't sell yourself short so fast, maybe she likes that about you."

Zuko shrugged and the subject was set aside as the silence returned. The prince thought about the young airbender and her reactions to him over the time he's known her. She defended him without even knowing him, she talked to him and paid attention to him while everyone ignored him, she was kind, she included him with everyone else, and she always smiled at him. Could she... Zuko shook his head and let all her kind gestures off as her personality, she is kind with everyone.

But maybe... her kindness means something to him. Maybe...

* * *

Here is another song of the chapter for you wonderful people. Song of the chapter- Shelter by Birdy

So this chapter was a little more emotional than any of the others. In the beginning I wanted to give Iyashi her time with each of her parents on their own, you can really see how each parent is in those two scenes and how their personalities have been sprinkled in previous scenes they were in.

Iyashi broke out of her shell in this chapter when she went searching for the truth and sent Zuko and Sokka off. There was a little over friendlyness between Zuko and Iyashi and I hope you don't think it felt a bit rushed or forced. Iyashi is a very friendly person and is usually very open with her feelings and thoughts so keep that in mind.

Anyway I don't want to make this too long even though last time I didn't really write anything. lol But I hope you enjoyed this and will tune in for the next chapter. ^_^ See ya next time!


	7. CH 6 Connection

I'm so so sorry! T-T It's so late... I hate giving excused but this really kept me from posting, my lap top broke. I was devastated when this happened and all I could think about was all my stories, the chapter that I was writing, everything that my lap top held on it. I did finally get it back from the repair man and finished writing this chapter. It's an extra long chapter so I hope that makes up for my long time away...

Please review if you have the time, it really does make me happy. Also, I'd like to that those of you who have reviewed even while I was gone for so long, every time I saw I had a new review I felt so bad because I couldn't post a new chapter but it also kept my spirits up and let me know that I had to post a chapter as soon as I got my lap top back.

Now without further ado...

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 6

When meditating your mind is suppose to be empty. Even though it usually looks like the person is focusing on something it's quite the opposite. From my experience it is best not to think or have a goal for the meditation session, to simply sit and clear your mind of everything around you and be open to what the inner spirit has to offer you. I've been meditating for as long as I can remember, taking to it when I was very young, but never have I had this kind of problem when meditating.

"I can't stop worrying!" I yelled out into the empty sky then smacked my forehead. "Stupid boys, why did they have to go off and make me worry like this?"

"What are you worried about?"

I jumped up at the voice of the young Avatar behind me. "You scared me Aang."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Sorry. But what are you worried about?"

I bit my lip. "It's just been a few days since the boys left, I thought they'd come back by now." I looked away sadly then quickly tried to regain my act, waving my hands in front of my face and smiling big. "From their fishing trip! You know, that long fishing trip that is taking a long time!"

Aang walked over to me and sad down next to my previous seat. "I know something else is going on Iyashi."

I sighed and hung my head then sat back in my spot. "I'm not a very good lying, false words don't really flow naturally when I speak."

Aang laughed a little. "Yeah I could tell."

I smiled at him and chuckled a little myself. "So why haven't you said anything to anyone else?"

"Everyone has a bit of an idea that they went somewhere else but decided not to push it off of you, try to make it easier on you since you have to keep the secret."

"What if I don't want to keep the secret?"

The boy shrugged and smiled at me. "Then you don't have to. I have a feeling that it's not going to matter soon though."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Aang looked off into the sky in thought. "Call it a kind of Avatar friend tracker. I just feel like they'll be back soon." As he finished his sentence he sent me a reassuring smile then closed his eyes and started to meditate.

I followed his lead and tried to relax, closing my eyes and breathing deep and slow. With each breath my worries drifted off into the wind, though I was still able to feel the worry in the pit of my stomach maybe a little of it will be carried by the wind and taken to my far off friends so they know I'd like them to hurry back. This must be what it's like to be in the middle of a war even though you're sitting in your own home, unable to do anything but still feeling the pain and hardship your loved one is taking.

Breath...

I may not be able to do anything here but I can let the wind take me there, let it carry my worries along with my strength so that it may find my dear friends and circle them, spreading it over their minds and hearts.

* * *

-Zuko's POV-

"Alright, everyone into the ship before the scary blue fire chick catches up!" Sokka yelled and lead everyone into the air ship.

I looked around and kept a watch as everyone got on then went to take up the rear, one foot on the ramp but stopped as a strong breeze came up behind me and slammed into my body. I gripped the rails so it wouldn't knock me over. The air seemed to circle back around and slam into my front then softened, moving slow and gently over my face and my arms as though it was fingers on my flesh. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I could feel the warm air fill me. Then it changed again, pushing from behind me even harder than before but there was still the gentle breeze in the front on my face and arms as though it was pulling me. This feeling... I've only ever felt the air like this from fighting the Avatar when he would use his airbending on me, the air has never done this on it's own before. Though even this is different from the Avatar's airbender, it's a heavy and warm air that twists and weaves as though it's spinning like a dancer.

"Zuko! Hurry up man!" Sokka yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shook my head and focused back on the mission, escaping alive. "Coming!" I ran up the ramp and onto the airship.

It was easy to take care of the ship's crew, each person took a different section of the ship and took down their share of crew members which we dropped out of the bottom hatch as soon as we got into the air. Sokka took the job of steering the air ship and for once in the last few days it was calm and quiet. I was at one of the many windows in the control room, looking out at the clouds as we passed them. We'll be back soon...

* * *

The ship touched down and I couldn't help but smile at the surprised faces around us as Sokka and I walked down the ramp.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked in shock.

"It kinda got destroyed." I explained.

Aang smiled at us. "Must have been some crazy fishing trip."

"Did you at least get some good meat?" The blind girl asked.

"I did." Sokka answered smiling. "The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

We stepped to the side and out from the airship came Sokka and Katara's father, the man I now know as Hakoda, Suki, Sokka's 'friend', and Chit Sang.

Chit Sang waved at the group. "Hi everyone, I'm new."

I looked around for Iyashi, ignoring the rest of the reunion. She wasn't anywhere to be found and I surprised myself with the feeling of disappointment that came over me.

Aang walked up to me with a smile. "Are you looking for Iyashi?"

I shrugged and tried to show no interest in the girl I was seeking. "She around?"

"She's meditating on one of the higher temple peaks." Aang stepped aside and gestured into the temple. "Why not go find her? I'm sure she'll be glad to know you are both back."

I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, guess I should tell her we're back."

* * *

-Iyashi's POV-

There was a quiet shuffle of feet behind me that broke me from my meditation. I let out a breath I was holding and opened my eyes with a bit of a smile. "I hadn't realized you left without me, Aang. I thought you were still here meditating with me."

"It's not Aang." A gruff yet familiar voice said.

I turned around quick to see the Fire Nation Prince standing stiffly in the opening to the balcony I was on. I couldn't help myself at jumping up and smiling big at him. "Zuko! You're back!" I yelled cheerfully then run at him with airbender speed and attacked him with a hug around his neck. I felt him stumble back a little and stop as the back of his legs pressed against the gate that blocked off the balcony for safety.

After a minute I felt the firebender's arms come around me and hug me back shakily. "Yeah.. we're back..."

"I see that." I pulled back and laughed a little a him. "Did everything turn out ok?"

He shrugged a bit and looked off to the side. "We accomplished what we went there for and a little more too. We have new team members."

"Oh? I can't wait to meet them!" I said excitedly.

A small bit of red rose to the prince's cheeks and he kept his eyes off to the side. "Then lets.. uh... go back."

My head tilted to the side in confusion at his nervousness until it hit me; my arms were still hanging around his neck and his hands were placed firmly yet a bit shakily on my back, holding us together. I blushed brightly at the situation I got myself into then used my airbending to jump right out of his arms and into the sky. I twirled a little in the sky then landed safely on my feet in front of Zuko.

"Umm... please excuse my actions." I said politely and bowed down to him. "We can go back now."

Zuko nodded and walked through the gate, holding it open for me to come through as well. I smiled and nodded my head as a small gesture of thanks and followed him through the gate. We walked silently through the halls of the temple with a bit of awkwardness lingering from our close encounter. I listened intently to our steps and tried to erase any other thoughts from my mind. His shoes tapped across the floor as he walked in long strides, tap.. tap.. tap.. My feet shuffled almost silently against the floor, the soft air currents catching my steps naturally giving me a quicker and lighter step so I was able to keep up with his large steps. Must be nice to be tall...

I lifted my head as the taps of his shoes quieted to a stop. I turned my head back and saw him standing in the middle of one of the long halls in the temple, his head turned to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and mouth set in a straight line. As I looked over the confused expression on his face I took a small moment to study his face even closer, the deep lines in his forehead, dark circles under the eye that was not marred with burns, the strictness of his top lip that dipped just slightly for his cupid's bow, the small bit of fullness in his bottom lip that was almost always hidden by the strict line he kept his mouth in, and finally... the scar. His charred skin looked tender but I knew that it had long ago healed and the deepness of it seemed as though it was a slow process to achieve such a massive marking across his face.

I turned slowly and walked up to him, keeping my eyes on his face. As I got closer his eyes moved up to mine and I was stopped dead in my tracks by the firm gaze coming from his deep golden eyes. At that moment I realized that I had never really stared into his eyes like this, never looked so deep into him while also feeling the same intense stare back into my being. We stayed like that for who knows how long until I saw his hand come up slowly out of the corner of my eye. His hand moved closer and closer until it was mere inches from my face. My body instinctively leaned ever so slightly forward... waiting...

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

Everything came crashing down in that moment and I knew it instantly. Whatever this moment was between Zuko and I was gone into the past and would most likely never be spoken of again. We separated quickly and turned to see Katara with her hands on her hips and a suspicious look on her face.

"I was bringing Iyashi to meet everyone." Zuko answered plainly, no feeling in his voice, no tone, nothing.

Katara's foot tapped impatiently at us. "Lunch is ready and everyone is waiting for you two."

I turned around fully and put on a big smile for Katara. "Alright, sorry for making everyone wait, we'll hurry." With that I bonded gently over to Katara with air under my feet. I turned a little and gestured Zuko with my hand and spoke to him softly. "Coming Zuko?"

After a moment he nodded and stepped up to us quickly with those long strides. As we all walked toward the court yard with the fountain Katara was between us and she kept looked back and forth between Zuko and I until it seemed she decided there was nothing to question and focused on the people coming up in front of us.

I smiled brightly and headed off into the group of people and scanned for new faces. Katara took care of the introductions to her father, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, the warrior Suki from Kyoshi Island, and Chit Seng who was simply someone Sokka and Zuko met in prison.

I bowed to each of them in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I am Iyashi."

* * *

After yesterday's confusing events it was difficult to get a decent amount of sleep, or to even really relax. I tried to sleep in my room in the tunnels, using the last bit of time I had with my family as much as I could, but that was a hopeless attempt so I ended up moving out into the court yard where everyone else slept. I took my small bag of belongings and my glider and settled myself down against a pillar, holding my glider against my chest and keeping my bag resting behind me to give my lower back a little support.

Though at some point in the night I did drift off to sleep it didn't seem too long until I was woken up by a loud explosion. I took a moment to find the humor in how this would be the second explosion I was alerted by since the Avatar and his friends came to the temple. I jumped, gripped my glider, pulled my bag tight over my shoulder, and joined the group as everyone rose quickly, as fully alert as possible this early in the morning with an attack on the horizon.

"What's happening?" I asked Sokka who was rounding everyone up.

"We're being attacked, wasn't that obvious?" Sokka snapped with irritation.

I bit my lip and nodded silently. This must be normal for them, this seriousness and danger. Above us the ceiling began to crumble and small pieces fell down to the ground. I watch as one crack grew and grew until a bunch of rubble came crashing dangerously down and almost hit Katara, thankfully she was saved when Zuko came rushing up to her and knocked her out of the way. I couldn't hear their exchange of words but Katara seemed annoyed and Zuko's face showed hopelessness as he stood up after her.

There was a rumble of earth behind me and I looked back to see Toph and Haru forming a deep tunnel into the cliff side.

"We can escape out here!" The blind earthbender yelled to all of us.

Everyone rushed into the tunnel except Aang who was trying to get Appa to move and Zuko who kept going out toward the explosions. Aang looked over to Zuko and I could hear the worry in his voice as he yelled.

"What are you doing?!"

Zuko didn't look back but answered calmly. "I think this is a family visit. You go and I'll hold them off."

My eyes widened as he ran off into the destruction and I started to run after him. "Zuko! Don't!"

Aang's actions mirrored mine. "Zuko! No!"

Sokka grabbed onto Aang while Katara grabbed onto me. Katara pulled me back into the tunnel then ran out to help Aang and Sokka move Appa into the tunnel. I shook my head at them knowing that they'd never get him to go into the tunnel willingly, no creature that belongs in the air would go into the earth by choice, I should know.

I rushed up to them and grabbed onto Aang's shoulder. "We're going to have to fly Aang, he's not moving."

Aang nodded. "I know. Appa hates tunnels."

"How are we gonna fly out of here?" Katara questioned with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I don't know," Aang answered. "But we'll have to find a way."

Sokka looked around at us then back at everyone in the tunnel then it seemed he came to a conclusion. "We need to split up." He ran over to his father. "Take the tunnel to the stolen airship."

"No," Katara exclaimed with fear. "The Fire Nation is not splitting up our family again!"

Hakoda laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not forever." He then pulled her into a hug and sent her off to the Avatar's side. Sokka gave his father a hug as well then grabbed onto Suki's arm and tugged her along with us.

As my family came to mind I hurried over to Hakoda. "Deep in those tunnels are my family. Can you please make sure that everyone gets out ok?"

Hakoda nodded at my request. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you." I gave him a quick bow then headed off to Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki. We all watched them leave through the tunnels then turned our focus back to the situation at hand.

Toph smashed her hand against a wall. "I can clear that away and we can get out through there." With that she climbed onto Appa with everyone else.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki commented.

Aang took his place on Appa's head, the reins tight in his hands. "We can make it."

As we burst through the wall I heard my name being yelled behind us. I turned fast and saw my brother flying through the air behind us, flailing helplessly. My eyes widened with terror and I shot off the back off Appa, my glider already open and ready.

"Yuji!"

I moved the air currents around me fast and flew underneath the boy so he landed on top of my glider. I then circled back around to chase after Appa as fast as I could and finally was able to crash on to his saddle. I shut my glider and climbed over it to take Yuji in my arms tightly, cradling his head against my chest.

"Yuji, Yuji, Yuji... oh little brother don't scare me like that again."

Yuji cried softly into my chest and clung to me tightly. "I couldn't let you go without me, don't leave me Iyashi. Please don't go off without me..."

I took his face in my hands and lifted it to mine, pressing my forehead and nose into his. "I'll never leave you ever again Yuji." I then held him to my chest and took a deep breath, relief washing over me.

It was then that I noticed the shield around Appa's face had fallen and we were past the airships. I turned back and saw two figures I assumed were Zuko and our attacker fighting on top of one of the air ships.

Aang flew us back around so we could get Zuko but with that came a barrage of fire blasts. I pushed Yuji down and huddled over him, protecting his body with mine. Katara was using her waterbending to protect us from on coming blasts. I heard Appa groan and I assumed one of the fire blasts hit it's target. Aang then had to direct us into a steep pull up then down under one of the airships. I lifted my head and saw Zuko and his opponent fly off the edges of the airship they were on. Aang moved the bison around and headed in Zuko's direction. With a quick push of air under me I was able to grab Zuko out of the air and pull him onto Appa's saddle. We looked off in the distance at Zuko's attacker, who I know realized was a woman, as she dropped through the air.

"She's.. not gonna make it." Zuko commented softly.

The girl then pushed herself to the side of the cliff with a jet of fire and used some sort of sharp object to keep herself against the cliff side.

Zuko scoffed slightly and looked away from her. "Of course she did."

We escaped the airships quickly and we all were able to finally breath a sigh of relief. As we flew through the air I looked down at my brother, his head laying on my lap and his eyes closed tight, he doesn't like flying. I then looked around at the people in the saddle. Sokka and Suki were huddled close together, this tipped me off a little to their relationship. Toph was holding onto Katara's arm for comfort considering this must be even more terrifying for her than it is for Yuji. Aang kept his place on Appa's head.

Then there was Zuko, sitting across from me and keeping to himself. His eyes were focused on his hands intently but his face showed a large amount of distress that couldn't have been held in those calloused hands. Silently, I decided I wouldn't disturb him, wouldn't question him at all. At least... not in front of everyone else.

I heard Yuji whine very softly, the wind covering up most of the sound, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed there softly. Our destiny has really begun little brother... get ready for it.

* * *

Oh wow... long... So what did you think? Please tell me in a review, I'd love to know. I hope you understand that the moment between Iyashi and Zuko really wasn't a... romantic one, it was like a... connection moment that I wanted to put the two through and stop it right before it got all... lovey dovey. lol

I tried really hard on this chapter and it's one of my favorites, a lot happens in it but I hope it's not hard to follow. BTW, if you didn't realize, Yuji used his earthbending to shoot himself out into the air at an attempt to get onto Appa but he missed and Iyashi had to rescue him. More will be explained in the next chapter, I know this was kinda... well... vague.

Here is the song of the chapter:

Crush by David Archuleta

This one sort of explains Zuko a bit more so take a listen if you'd like. :) Nothing else left to say so... see you next time!


	8. CH 7 Pain and revenge

Wow... I'm a little proud of myself, updating after only one day. lol It was really easy to write this chapter, I've had this part of the story in my head for a long time and I only changed it very slightly from my original idea, just took out a scene that had info that I will add into later chapters because... well... I needed the conflict between Iyashi and Katara. This particular episode always upset me when it came to Katara's actions, she just turned really mean to everyone and it wasn't right how she was acting, so I showed that.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you all really make it possible for me to write this and you have no idea how much your words mean to me when it comes to this story, it would not be alive if it wasn't for you all. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and enjoys that I updated so fast. :) Please review, you know it make me happy so that means you hold the key to my happiness. lol

On with the story!

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 7

After flying for hours our group finally landed on a small island. Yuji, of course, was more than happy to jump off of Appa to stay on his comfort zone, solid ground. For some reason everything was very quiet as we all unpacked and set up our camp, only exchanging the necessary words. When making our part of camp, Yuji made us an earth tent and I went inside to fix it up a little more comfortably. I also helped Katara set up our cooking station and had Yuji help Toph to make the earth part of everyone else's tents. By the time we had everything set up and dinner ready it was rather dark out and our only source of light was the fire burning in the middle of camp.

We all sat around the camp fire and passed around dishes of rice and stew and the little bit of bread that we had. Yuji ate most of my share considering it was more meat than I thought to take in and I simply stuck to the rice. We ate in silence until the young Avatar perked up with his cheerful voice.

"Camping, really feels like old times."

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could uh," Zuko started, smiling for the first time since the events of earlier today, "I could chase you around a bit and try to capture you."

This earned a laugh from most of the group though I noticed Katara wasn't exactly taking to the joke well. While I just smiled and tried to hide the little bit of sadness that came from Zuko's comment.

"To Zuko," Sokka said and rose his cup in the air. "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, that today he'd be our hero."

"Here here!" Everyone said in unison and rose their glasses.

Zuko smiled and looked around the group. "I'm touched, I really don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara rose from her seat and walked off toward the beach of the island.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked to no one in general.

Zuko stood and followed after her. "I wish I knew."

"What's with him?"

I bowed my head slightly and refused to let my eyes linger on his retreating form any longer. Zuko seems to really care about what Katara thinks even though she has been so cruel to him, I can't understand why. Since yesterday's events Zuko and I haven't really spoken at all, and whenever I look at him he wont meet my eyes. I just don't understand...

Yuji must have sensed my distress because I felt him bump his shoulder against mine, grabbing my attention. When I looked to him he gave me a big goofy smile that was so sweet that I couldn't help but smile back. I ruffled his hair a little as a silent thank you then let my eyes rest on my half empty bowl. At least someone is looking out for me here, we'll look out for each other.

* * *

"Iyashi?" I heard Yuji call from behind the curtain of our shared tent. "You done yet?"

"Almost, just a little longer." I answered. After a minute or two I walked out of the tent and held the curtain for Yuji. "There you go little bro, I'm all done changing." I had changed from the lose fitting clothes I usually wore around the temple into something a little more tight and bit more practical for an airbender to fight in. The skirt was long but split up the middle to about mid thigh, the rest flowing behind me. The top part was a design my grandmother made for me, the material was all braided so it was hard and sturdy and could hold everything in tight and protect my center. But it only came around my stomach and over my chest so I still had a lot of flexibility in the arms with the lose sleeves that hung mostly under my arms then came back up to stop at my hands. The entire outfit was completed with a tight rope around my waist that had large tassels at the ends.

"Finally." Yuji said with an annoyed tone and rushed into the tent to crawl into bed. I laugh a little at him then walked out of our camp.

As I walked through camp as quietly as I could I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I whispered softly then looked up to see Zuko in front of me. As our eyes caught each other we instantly retreated from the gaze.

"My fault, sorry." Zuko said quietly then started to walk around me.

I kept in my spot for a moment, feeling him pass me, my head down. Finally, I decided I couldn't let this be so I turned around quick and grabbed his arm, pulling his attention to me. His eyes came to mine then left them to scan my face for a moment and then return to my gaze. I let go slowly and looked away, slightly ashamed by my confusing actions.

"I am... sorry Zuko..." I said softly.

I heard him sigh. "Follow me." He then walked around me again but in the opposite direction, toward the tall cliffs of the island that rose over the ocean below. I followed him silently, my head down and my hands clasped in front of me.

We stopped at the edge of the cliff but remained silent. Zuko's back was to me and he seemed to be staring out at the ocean as it crashed against the cliff side. My eyes drifted over his form from the back view and I saw how sturdy he seemed but he also looked weak, unsure of himself just slightly.

"I don't want her to hate me." Zuko said suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Katara?" I asked in return.

He nodded. "Yeah. And I know how to get her to trust me but... I don't know if I want to go through with it."

My head tilted slightly. "Why is that?"

He turned around suddenly and looked straight at me. "Because of what you did for me, back at the temple."

"What did I do?"

He took a step closer to me but stopped himself before taking the next. "You... gave me a chance, one that I really didn't deserve."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "That's a matter of opinion. After everything you've done for everyone here it really seems like you deserved that chance. And Aang would have given you the chance if I wasn't there, it's simply in the airbender's nature to trust and to forgive."

"But he didn't trust me, you did." Zuko pointed out and I couldn't help the small blush that rose to my cheeks.

"So what does this have to do with getting Katara to trust you?" I asked, returning to the important subject.

"I can take her to the man that killed her mother."

My eyes widened in surprise. "But... what will that do?"

The firebender looked away from me. "I think you know."

I shook my head. "No Zuko, don't let her do this." I closed most of the space between us and stared up at him, fear in my eyes and in my voice. "Please, revenge will not help her, it never helps anyone."

Zuko looked down at me, a pained and confused expression gracing his features. "What else am I suppose to do?"

I was taken aback a little and I looked away, stepping back. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you've helped me," Zuko said suddenly but then his voice fell a bit. "I mean... you trusted me and... gave me that chance to prove to everyone else that I'm good now."

"So? That doesn't mean I can help in this situation." I answered a bit harshly.

I noticed Zuko's shoulders drop slightly. "Alright.. I understand." With that the prince walked past me and back to camp.

I hung my head low and cursed myself. "What's wrong with me?" I spoke softly to myself then let out a sigh. Whatever happens I have to do what I can, I can't be scared to say anything anymore, I have earned my place to speak in this group.

* * *

The next morning I stayed around Aang as much as I could as he cared to Appa's feeding and such. I gathered hay for him and brushed Appa's fur while Aang fed him.

"I need to borrow Appa."

This is it. Katara came up to Aang with Zuko following close behind. Aang didn't seem to notice the seriousness in her voice and gave a cheerful joke like reply. "Why? Is it your turn to go on a field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is." Katara said sternly and it seemed Aang finally understood what was really going on.

"Oh.. What's going on?" Aang asked.

"We're going to find the man that took my mother from me."

This caught Sokka's attention and he stood from is place on a rock next to Appa and walked over to Aang. I too moved to the young airbender's side.

"Sokka told me what happened," Zuko piped in for the first time. "I know who did it and I know how to find him."

"Umm... what do you think this is going to accomplish?" Aang asked, his voice shaking slightly for he knew the answer.

Katara scoffed and turned away from him. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Wait! Stop!" Aang called after her. "I do understand! You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage right now. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? Or about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this Aang, it's about getting closer." Zuko said, defending the waterbender's cause.

"This isn't closer." I said harshly, making everyone focus on me. "This is brutal revenge, pointless killing."

Katara turned to me and walked up to me, our faces close. "How would you know anything about this? You have no place to talk! You've never had to suffer because of this war! _You_ and your _people _have been hiding out in caves for one hundred years."

I kept my face as calm as I could and stared back at her. "Hiding because murderers killed everyone of us and we had to keep the bloodline of airbenders alive. You have no right to say I've never suffered."

"See?! These people don't deserve to live when they kill! How can you not see that?! Are you that blind?" Katara started yelling in my face.

"You're the blind one Katara, you're blinded by hate and anger and you can't even see what really matters, what's really in front of you." I narrowed my eyes at her then let them soften. "I feel sorry for you."

It was then that I got a face full of water and was knocked back onto my butt. I shook my head and stared up at the girl in front of me, her body bent in a slight stance that seemed like it would be easy to break. I jumped to my feet and got into my own stance.

"Fine then! Take your anger out on me!" I yelled at her then began to airbend around her, my feet quick and my movements precise. The wind followed my raised arms and pushed Katara in the back, making her stumble forward.

I heard her groan then she turned around to face me, water at the ready. "You'll regret that!"

"Why?!" I yelled, my hands flinging up into the air. "You going to get revenge on me?!"

"Gah!" Katara lunged forward and I followed suit but before we came into contact we were separated by a large blast of wind at each of us.

"That's it! Enough!" The Avatar yelled, his staff on the ground between us.

Katara jumped up fast and pointed at me. "This is her fault!"

I stood up slowly and gently, the air carrying my weight and moving me to my feet. "You sound like a child Katara."

"Shut up Iyashi! You don't understand anything!"

"If I understand anything it's the spirits! Katara, how would your mother feel about this? About her own daughter becoming a monster just like that man that killed her?" My voice softened slightly but I still held firm. "You can't possibly believe that she would approve of this."

"You don't know anything about my mother, you don't know her!"

Sokka spoke up then. "Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Iyashi is right."

Katara then turned her venom words to her own brother. "Then you didn't love her the way I did!"

"Katara..." Sokka said, his voice and face showing how bad her words stung him.

"The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper, as you watch your enemy go down you're going poisoned yourself." Aang spoke in a tone that made him seem far wiser than one would assume.

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool, this is the real world." Zuko said.

"Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we can find him," Katara spoke, looking down, then looked up at Aang. "I feel like I have no choice."

Aang held his hands out. "Katara, you do have a choice, forgiveness."

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko commented. I was really starting to get annoyed at these comments of his.

"No it's not, not even close to the same." I said sternly. "It's easy to do nothing, to simply stand and let the pain well up inside of you, but it's hard to forgive, to let it go and release yourself from the painful grip of this person's past actions."

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." Katara said then walked off.

I looked at Zuko, my eyes pleading for him to understand and side with us on this one, to stop her from making this huge mistake. But he just turned away from me... not even sparing a glance.

I sighed and looked to Aang. "She'll be back."

He nodded. "I know. We'll keep an eye on Appa."

* * *

Late into the night I stayed with Appa, resting on his tail and petting it softly. I told Aang that I would take care of this and had to practically force him to let me do it alone. When I heard Katara and Zuko coming up to Appa I jumped from his tail swiftly and stood in front of them.

"I knew you wouldn't let it go."

Katara rolled her eyes and walked around me. "Guess you know me so well."

"I know enough to know that this isn't something the real Katara would do." I said gently. "You wouldn't want to cause someone pain like this."

Katara climbed on top of Appa and took the reins, ignoring my words. "Tell Aang I left anyway, he'll be fine with it." She then gestured to the prince that was now behind me. "Come on Zuko."

I jumped over him and onto Appa's head in front of Katara. My face was hard as stone and my attitude had never been this serious. "Fine, if you wont listen to reason, then I'm coming with you."

* * *

Please please please tell me what you thought of the little argument between Iyashi and Katara! It was... a confusing part for me to write because it clashes with Iyashi's normal character but I wanted to show her determination and I hope that's what I did.

Am I wrong to be upset with Katara during this episode? She's just so.. bitchy... at least for this episode.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and will tell me so in a review. I will do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP but it probably wont come out as fast as this one did. lol I need to catch up on homework... which is what I should be doing right now. XD

See ya next time!


	9. CH 8 Difficult choice, difficult path

One word to describe this chapter... difficult. It took time to figure out how I was going to do this episode while keeping everyone in character, including Iyashi. But I did it and now here it is for you all to read if you so wish. :)

I worked hard on this and I really hope you all enjoy it. Big thanks for reviews from the last chapter, you are all amazing and I'm happy to have such great readers. Also I'm happy for new people that have come to read my story and found it good enough to favorite and/or subscribe to, I'll do my best to keep it worthy of reading.

Now without further ado...

* * *

The Life of Air

Chapter 8

"No way!"

To my surprise it actually wasn't Katara that said this, it was Zuko. I turned an icy glare down to him and then saw the fury in his eyes.

"Why not? I could be helpful." I argued.

Zuko climbed on to Appa as he spoke to me. "You will get in the way and we can do this on our own."

"I will not be in the way, I can help Katara." I got in closer to his face and glared at him as hard as I could. "Or do you just want to be alone with her?"

Zuko shot back from me and scoffed, his eyes moving off to the side. "Of course not."

"Then let me go with you or I'll always believe that you two just wanted _alone time_." I smirked a little, knowing that I caught him with this one, though inside I felt a little tug of pain from my own words.

"Don't get in the way." Zuko said in defeat, still keeping his eyes from mine.

I turned back to Katara. "Alright then, we going?"

She eyed me then looked ahead of her. "Yip yip." And we were off.

* * *

First task, getting the info we needed. I stood out for this one because it was mostly sneaking around and such. I stayed with Appa on a small piece of land as Katara and Zuko snuck into a Fire Nation Communication Tower. I rubbed the soft fur on Appa's head as we waited for the two of them to get back. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about Katara and Zuko doing this together but I knew I didn't like it, it just didn't seem right. Katara was so cruel to Zuko and now she is using him for her blood thirsty revenge, just doesn't seem right to me.

Now that I really think about it Zuko must have experience doing things like this, all of them probably have experience with things like this. I always knew that joining the Avatar would go against my non-violent nature and that I would have to fight people but this is for real. To Katara this is as right as Aang having to fight the Fire Lord to win the war, it just has to be done and blood must be shed.

Though... this doesn't feel like something that is hard for her...

I looked ahead of me and saw Zuko and Katara riding a wave on a piece of thick ice until they came close to the shore and jumped from the ice. Katara's face was determined and strong while Zuko's was completely blank and he wouldn't even look at me.

"Did you get the information?" I asked gently to Katara.

"Yes. We're going to Whaletail Island." Katara answered as she climbed onto Appa's head.

I nodded softly and lifted myself onto the bison's back with my bending. Zuko was climbing onto Appa so I reached a hand down to him. "Here, let me help."

He glanced at my hand then stared up in my eyes. After a moment he took my hand and I lifted him gently onto the saddle, using a bit of airbending with my other hand to help lift him up. He thanked me quietly and nodded his head then sat across from me on the saddle. I settled myself down and gripped Appa's saddle as we took off, for some reason my natural comfort in the air has left me during this trip.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open gently with the light of the coming sun. After rubbing the sleep from them I realized that I had a firebender's sleeping face very close to my own. We were facing opposite directions but our faces were turned together and rather close. I lifted my head a little and took a better look at the face of the sleeping prince. The wind moved gently through his dark hair and tousled it slightly. I let myself smile for a moment at the peaceful expression on his face then regained my sense and focused on why we were there.

I rose fully to sit on the saddle and looked over at Katara who was still sitting strong on Appa's head, guiding him to our destination. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on what my role in this was, or at least what I considered my role, peacemaker. I didn't come to be a part of this senseless killing, I came to stop it no matter what. I could never see Katara really taking someone's life but if it comes down to that I know that I need to stop her, to save her along with the person she wants to kill.

I heard Zuko stir behind me and I looked back at his tired face. He looked at me for a moment then to Katara.

"You should get some rest, we'll be there in a few hours, you'll need all of your strength." Zuko told the waterbender.

"Oh don't worry about my strength, I have plenty." Katara said back coldly. "I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came." Katara went on to tell us the story of when the Southern Raiders came to the Southern Water Tribe and the first she saw the man that took her mother away. "She told me to find my dad. I ran as fast as I could until I found him and told him that she was in trouble. But by the time we got there... it was too late... she was already gone."

Without thinking about it I laid my hand on my chest to my heart as it ached for the girl's pain. I bowed my head and gave a silent prayer to the spirits above, to Kya, thanking her for her strength and bravery and for passing the same qualities to her son and daughter.

"Your mother was a brave woman." Zuko said softly to Katara.

I watched as her head lower slightly and her hand shot up to her neck. "I know... I know."

* * *

Everyone was on lookout for the ship of the Southern Raiders. I was beginning to think they were far from where we thought when Zuko shouted.

"There! See those sea raven flags?" Zuko passed on the spy glass to Katara so she could see for herself. "It's the Southern Raiders."

I looked in the direction Zuko had pointed in and in the distance there actually was a large metal ship as Zuko had described the Fire Navy ships to me once before. I saw Katara put down the spy glass and stare out at the ship in determination.

"Lets do this."

It wasn't long until we were close enough to the ship so Katara could use her waterbending to distract the guards by flinging one off of the ship and into the ocean. She guided Appa under the water with a bubble of air and under the ship to the other side. As we rose from the water Katara sent a large wave against the ship, knocking most of the crew on deck into the ocean as well.

When we landed on the deck there was one more crew member but he was quickly sent to sea by Katara's harsh waterbending. Zuko lead us into the ship and through corridors until we reached the control room. I stood back and watched as Katara sent her water at the door knocking it down completely. Zuko rushed into the room first, blocking the fire and sending some of his own.

The man in black and red armor jumped back from Zuko's attacks then looked up and glared at us. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember her?" Zuko asked, gesturing to Katara. "You will soon, trust me."

Zuko bended more fire at the man which was blocked and almost returned until for some unknown reason to me his arm completely stopped. I looked to Katara as she moved in a bending stance, her arms twisted and the man's body twisted in return. I had to stop myself from letting out a frightened yell at the disgusting power she had over this man, she was bending his blood, moving him to her will. This was not Katara.

Zuko was staring at Katara in about the same way I was until he moved his gaze to the man under control of the waterbender. "Think back, think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, I don't know." The man strangled out past what I assumed was pain.

Zuko went close to the man. "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and tell me you don't remember what you did!"

Katara sat the man up on his knees so he could look at her, and look at her he did. Fear and pain swam deep in his eyes but there was also... confusion. He didn't know Katara and this was not the person we were looking for.

Once I realized this I looked to Katara to stop her but it seemed she had already realized this fact herself. Her eyes widened and her hatred seemed to slip from her features. "That's not him." Katara released him from her bending and stood straight. "He's not the man."

"What do you mean he's not? He's the leader of the Southern Raiders, he has to be the guy." Zuko argued.

Katara simply walked past me and out the door, tears brimming in her eyes.

Zuko watched her leave for a second then took a hold of the man's arm and slammed him against the window of the control room. "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha! He retired four years ago." The man answered in haste.

Once Zuko released him I went to the man with my healing air around my hands and took a hold of his head. I stared into the man's eyes and he stared back in horror. I didn't want to do this, but I needed to. "You will remember nothing, sleep and remember nothing." I spoke the command softly but firm and watched his eyes close as he took my order.

I laid the man down on the floor and stood up next to Zuko. He stared at me in awe at what I had just done. "What was that?" He asked.

"Hypnosis. It's a power Sherimi and my grandmother Yuhe created together for situations when they didn't want to kill someone who had too much information. My grandmother taught it to only me because she knew I might need it and my mother wouldn't." I looked away from him and stared down at the man on the floor as he slept. "It's not exactly a power that we are proud of."

Zuko laid his hand on my shoulder, bringing my attention back to him. "Don't put yourself down for this, you haven't hurt anyone, you're only protecting us."

I was beyond surprised at the sudden comforting side Zuko was showing to me. After the small rift that had formed between us after that night it was an amazing thing to see from him. I nodded my head to him. "Thank you... Zuko."

He took his hand from my shoulder and turned away from me quickly. "Don't mention it. Lets get going."

With no more to say of the matter I followed him out of the room and finally off the ship on Appa. As we flew Zuko was discussing something with Katara about what the man said after she left, though he never mentioned what I did to him and I was thankful for that. As they formed another plan to find this man I stared off into the sky. The wind blew through my hair, caressing each strand with care, and smoothly went over my skin, comforting me in a way that only the wind can. I smiled as I realized that the comfort of the air was back for me, it was making me stronger so that when the time came I could do what I had to do. I was ready for this.

* * *

"That's him, that's the monster." Katara confirmed for us. The man she spoke of was old and seemed to be worn down by more than his age. By going into another information tower we were able to find out where the now retired captain Yon Rha resided. We followed him from the market of his town down a lonely road.

It started to rain though he continued walking and we continued to follow him. At one point he stopped, turned, and firebended at a bush. "No one sneaks up on me without getting burned." After he seemed satisfied that he got the person following him he turned back around, collected his basket of food, and continued. He was then caught by a trip wire that Zuko set up, making him fall forward and drop the basket and the fruit inside of it.

Zuko jumped out and sent a blast of fire at the man's feet. "We weren't behind the bush. And if I were you I wouldn't try firebending again."

Katara and I walked out from behind the rock we used for cover and faced the man. I stood beside Zuko and watched Katara closely.

"Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever your want, I'll cooperate." The man spoke softly, his voice small and scared.

Katara pulled down her mask and glared at him. "Do you know how I am?"

He eyed her for a moment. "No.. I'm not sure."

"Oh you better remember me like your life depends on it!" Katara yelled and leaned closer to the man. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

He took longer this time as he stared at the waterbender, he studied her face as though he knew that he was suppose to know her. Slowly, realization came across his face. "Yes.. I remember you now, you're the little water tribe girl." He looked at all of us then let his eyes rest on Katara. "I was looking for the last waterbender of the Souther Water Tribe. You came to find your mother and I was questioning her. We made a deal that if she told me I would leave the village alone, and I kept my word. That woman... she said it was her... she told me she was the waterbender."

Katara closed her eyes and put her head down. "She lied to you, she was protecting the last waterbender."

"What? Who?"

Katara stared at him again, her eyes more fierce than before. "Me!" The rain around us stopped at the command of the waterbender and we were slowly put in a bubble of water that the rain on the outside tapped and slid against.

During the next occurrences I watched only Katara's eyes. This to me was the only way for me to know if I had to step in. As she flung her arms back and then forward sharp spikes of ice followed her angry movements. So her eyes I watched, carefully, closely, and I saw something different. Something inside of her... stopped. The relief washed over me when I saw that and that was also when I saw the ice stop, completely, it hung in the air for a few seconds then returned to water and fell all over the man.

The man got to his knees and bowed low, looking up at Katara in little moments as he spoke. "I did a bad thing, I know I did, and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother? That would be fair."

Katara looked at the man again then looked away. "I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. And now I know... there's just nothing inside you, nothing at all. You're empty and sad. But as much as I hate you... I just can't do it."

Those were her final words to Yon Rha, the man who took her mother away. I watched Katara walk away from his crouched and shaking form and to me she seemed stronger while also very sad and weak. I took one more look at Yon Rha and decided that this man was beyond any help I could give him, he was as Katara said, sad and empty.

I ran to Katara and laid my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. She turned to me with her determined stared and I watched as the stare broke and her face dropped, fresh tears fell from her eyes and her lip quivered. Quicker than I could blink, Katara had her arms around me and her face in my neck. She cried hard then and we fell to our knees as I held on to my friend.

"I-I am... s-s-sorr-ry... Iyash-sh-shi..." Katara said through her tears.

I held onto her tighter. "I know Katara... I know... I'm sorry too... It's over now, we can move past this. We'll do this together, we're friends after all."

She lifted her head and smiled at me through her tears. "We are friends."

* * *

How was it? My favorite part of this to write was the last part with Katara and Iyashi hugging, it was really sweet and emotional. I hope that everyone sees that Iyashi really isn't a heartless b itch, she actually really cares for people and that's why she was able to care for Yon Rha and the other man that they attacked. Iyashi sees people and wants to help them, it's in her nature. And if she really cares for someone like she cares for Katara then she will do anything, even be mean, to help them in the best way she sees fit.

Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it and will tell me in a review. I would love to know what you think of the make up of the friendship of Iyashi and Katara. :)

Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all next time, bye for now!


	10. CH 9 The ride back

The Life of Air

Chapter 9

The silence in the air was worse than I had expected it to be. Without Katara the level of awkwardness had grown in the sky as Zuko and I flew back to get the others. Though I told her I'd stay with her, Katara insisted on time to herself on the docks near a beach house once used by the Fire Lord and his family. This left Zuko and I alone on Appa.

"There are Fire Navy ships below us." Zuko said out of the blue.

I looked down and sure enough there were three large metal ships beneath us. "I see them, I'll take us higher." I pulled up on Appa's reins to guide him higher into the sky.

As we flew higher and higher past the clouds the air became chillier and I shivered a little from the cold wind. I heard quiet rustling behind me which meant Zuko was moving but it wasn't until I felt a strong heat against my side did I realized that he moved to sit next to me. I had to resist leaning into him and his warmth but I also didn't make any signs of moving.

"Are you cold?" The prince asked.

I shrugged a little. "A bit, it got a little nippy up here didn't it?"

His next move surprised me even more as he slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in closer to his warm body. "Yeah, it did."

My grip on the reins tightened a little then I let my hands fall into my lap. I took a quick glance up at the firebender and saw that his eyes were off to the side, refusing to turn to my being. "Zuko... can I ask you... something..?"

"Sure." His voice seemed distant when he answered and it made me wonder if he was actually here in thought.

I looked down at my hands and resisted shifting nervously for fear of him moving. "What does a prince do... about... relationships?"

He pulled away slightly though kept his arm around me and looked at me with a deep blush on his cheeks. "Why would you want to know that?"

I looked away to hide my similar blush. "I was just curious, I mean it's just something a girl can wonder about. In all the fairy tales the prince is suppose to find his princess and they fall madly in love, I just wondered if it really happened like that."

"I'm probably not the best prince to ask about that." He answered quietly.

"Have you ever... been in love?" My voice was getting softer and softer as I spoke and my face also continued to get more red.

"What's with this topic all of a sudden? You've never talked about these kind of things before."

I let my eyes wonder up to his slowly and stared at his puzzled face that was still tinted pink. "I never believed that I would have a chance to fall in love with someone, I just knew I would have to continue on the legacy of the airbenders."

Zuko looked close at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion even further. "What do you mean?"

I looked ahead of me and made my face go blank, emotionless, and strong, this was something my grandmother taught me to do when I was faced with something that would weaken me. "Sherimi was a lucky woman to find someone she loved to continue on her legacy, but my grandmother was not so lucky. As the last airbenders we believed it was our duty to pass along our bending to the next generation no matter what is took."

"What about your mother and father? They seemed... happy, at least to me they did." Zuko commented.

I nodded and let a smile grace my lips. "They are happy and it brings me much joy to know this. But it didn't work like that for my grandmother Yuhe and I was almost positive that I would end up like her, simply passing along my bending when the time came. I'm sixteen which means in a couple years it would be expected of me to take a partner. I wasn't upset about this though, it was simply how it had to be. I believed that I would gain a stronger spiritual connection like my grandmother did."

"I see..." Zuko's voice trailed off as he took in this information then he looked back at me. "What about now? You're out of the tunnels and you aren't the last airbender of your generation."

I nodded and smiled. "That is true, and because of this I actually have a chance to live a real life and maybe even love someone if that is what fate has in store for me."

Zuko was silent after that for some time but he never moved from his place next to me and kept his arm around my shoulders. He seemed deep in thought and I was fine with letting him think, it felt nice to simply talk with him as we had done before things grew strange between us.

"I had a girlfriend back in the Fire Nation, we were friends before I was banished so when I went back it was just... natural to go back to her." Zuko began to explain. "We never really connected though and we fought a lot. I ended with her when I left to join the Avatar."

"Sometimes what seems right at first doesn't feel right once you do it but it's always best to try."

Zuko started to rest a little more against me and hold me tighter. "I agree."

There was a long silence after that. I'm not sure why but the situation was making my head spin and my stomach flip though I wasn't sure what I could even do about it...

-Zuko's POV-

I knew what I was doing as I moved my arm around her, I knew how it felt, I knew that I liked the feeling, but the only thing I didn't know was why she wasn't pulling away.

Since my conversation with Sokka in the war balloon I've been questioning my thoughts towards her. How gentle I thought of her and why exactly I thought that way of this young airbender. Her kindness to me, her kindness towards everyone, every move she would make has made me look at her differently. She isn't just a girl anymore, she's something else, but I don't know what.

Her comfort with me was obvious, and the feeling was mutual. But the slight awkwardness, her blushing cheeks, her averted eyes, everything made me wonder what was going on in that head of hers. When I found myself thinking about her for too long I would have to stop and try to focus on something else, anything else, for the unfamiliar feelings filling me to the point that I couldn't control myself. Iyashi... even her name does something to me. Everything she does makes me want to stay next to her longer, to listen to her longer, to sit closer to her.

I felt a sudden shift of her small body against mine and her head rested only slightly against my shoulder. The blush was so bright on her cheeks that I wondered if she actually had a fever, but her breathing was calm and comfortable, she seemed at peace. The reins slowly slipped from her delicate fingers and fell to her lap which game her a start and she rose instantly as if realizing what she had just done. She turned her face to mine quickly and looked in my eyes with silent questions.

She didn't move, she didn't speak, nothing, only stared into my eyes. And by then I found it hard to form any kind of words, so I stared back in silence. Her lips parted slowly and I waited to see just what would come from this... I waited for her next move.

"I'm not sure exactly... how this works... but may we... kiss?" She spoked so soft I had to strain to hear her but it was no matter to me once the words came out. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my mouth at her innocence. She is truly oblivious in this world.

With no words, I took her hand in mine, gently placed the other on her heated cheek, and pulled her closer and closer until our lips touched just slightly. I saw her eyes flutter close as she leaned into me further and let my own drift shut. The kiss was long, soft, and full of innocent comfort that no other kiss I had ever had could hold a candle to.

As we pulled apart slowly I opened my eyes to she hers still shut. She had her head tilted up just as though she was still lips to lips with me. I rubbed her cheek gently with my thumb and smiled at her.

"Iyashi, will you look at me?" I asked softly.

After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at me with her innocent eyes. A soft smile graced her lips and she then flung her arms around my neck in a tight and surprising embrace. I returned the embrace gently with my hands on her back, holding her in place against me. I felt her slide the tips of her fingers against my neck and down my back a little and I relished in the feeling.

We rode back to everyone in the comfortable silence, sitting close and holding onto one another.

* * *

-Iyashi's POV-

Appa landed onto the little island we made into our camp. Zuko released his grip on my form and stood to jump from the bison's head. He then turned and offered his hand to me, which I took with a large smile. I jumped, holding tightly to his hand and using the air currents under me to keep me floating just a little longer. I felt Zuko reach his other hand around my waist and pull me in close to him as I made me decent. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile with a confidence I was unfamiliar with.

"You're back! Where's Katara?"

Zuko and I were sprung out of our small moment and flung into the real world as the Avatar's voice reached our years. We pulled apart slightly though still stood next to one another. The other's followed close behind Aang in his run to us.

I raised my hand to stop the boy and smiled. "She's safe, don't worry, and there was no blood shed."

Aang took a breath of relief and smiled back at me. "I knew she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't want to hurt someone like that."

"Don't jump to conclusions like that. This was a difficult experience for Katara and she struggled with the decision she made."

My smile faded a little at Zuko's words but I knew he was right. This was one of the hardest things Katara had to do. I saw the droop in Aang's shoulders and went closer to lay my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and nodded, understanding my silent comfort.

"Well where is my sister?" Sokka asked, coming up to stand next to Aang.

"She is on Ember Island taking some time to herself. She asked to be alone after this and we respected that." Zuko answered.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, the place is safe and secluded where she is. I offered to stay with her but she needed alone time, it was best to let her have that in a safe place where we knew we could find her if something happened."

I saw Yuji running up to me in the distance and smiled, opening my arms wide to grab onto him as he rushed into me. "Oh little brother! Did you get along well without me for a few days?"

Yuji pulled from me a little and smiled. "Of course, I'm stronger than you think Iyashi." With that he pulled from me completely and struck a 'powerful' pose with his hand on his hips and his nose in the air.

I covered a giggle and then ruffled his hair. "I have complete faith in you."

He ran his fingers through the brown locks that him and I both received from our mother, straightening them down on his head though some pieces continued to stick out. I shook my head at him and only smiled more.

"We should pack up and start moving to get back to Katara, the home isn't far from here." Zuko announced in that cool and leader like voice. Listening to him talk like this reminded me of his royal descent, he will make a find lord to his nation, the best in many generations.

* * *

With all the hands working fast we were able to gather up our things and load them on Appa with ease and efficiency, we were off on our way in no time. Zuko took the job of navigator since he knew exactly where we were going. I sat back on the saddle with everyone else, answering question after question from both Sokka and Aang though mostly from the nomad.

Finally we drew close to the beach home and Aang's attention went to the girl sitting on the dock. Once we landed Aang was off in Katara's direction as soon as possible. I stayed behind, letting Sokka rush to his sister and started to walk with Zuko to join the group.

"I'm not sure if it's because I'm too weak to do it... or if it's because I'm strong enough not to." I heard Katara finish off her speech as I walked up closer.

"You did the right thing, forgiveness is the first step to begin healing." Aang said with his wise nomad learning.

Katara rose and stared at him a bit sharply. "But I didn't forgive him, I'll never forgive him." Her eyes then turned soft as they drifted onto Zuko. "But I am ready to forgive you." She then walked close to him and took him into a tight hug.

I stepped aside a little, closer to Aang, and watched them. Katara pulled away after a moment and smiled at Zuko before walking down the dock to the beach. Aang and I walked up to Zuko.

"You were right about what Katara needed, violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said, though I wasn't sure who he was speaking to.

"It never is." Aang said with a knowing tone.

"Violence only leads to more violence." I spoke softly and watched Katara step onto the beach to meet with everyone else. "Though I've been wondering something, and I'm sure Zuko has this same thought."

Zuko looked to me then to Aang. "What are you going to do when you face my father?"

Aang's expression saddened and he looked away from both of us. "When the time comes... I know I'll find a way to do this, the right way."

I took Aang into my arms quickly and hugged him tight. "You can do this, I have faith in you young Avatar Aang, I've always had faith in you."

Once I pulled away Aang was smiling at me weakly and I smiled in return. "Thanks Iyashi."

* * *

It was late into the night and everyone was moving from the fire to head to bed, all of us knowing that we couldn't waste sleeping time just sitting around the fire when we would have to wake early and train for the up coming events.

Going down the hall I turned into the room I had designated as mine. Though to my surprise there was Toph, sitting on my bed. I shut my door behind me and leaned against it a little, a smile across my lips.

"Not that I don't enjoy the company or that you're not always welcome in my room, may I ask what the sudden visit is for?"

Toph smirked and began to tap her foot against my bed. "Just came to investigate a little."

"And what would you be investigating Toph?"

"Since when are you and Sparky an item?"

Her question caught me off guard and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me girly. I may be blind but that doesn't mean I don't notice what's going on around here. And you two have been awful close since that trip with Katara."

I let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed next to her. "Is it that obvious?"

Toph shrugged. "Maybe not to the others, but to me it's as clear as day."

"I should have known it'd be you to figure things out." I smiled and shook my head. "So how'd you figure it out?"

"Your steps are the key to your heart, literally." Toph chuckled at her own joke. "Your heart rate increases every time you two look at each other or if you're close to one another. It was a dead give away that something was up."

"Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Probably not, most everyone here doesn't pay attention to things like that." Toph answered and bumped me in the shoulder a little. "Don't worry about it sweet feet, your secret is safe with me, plus now that princey is a part of the gang it's not a big deal."

I bumped my shoulder back into Toph's and laughed lightly as her nicknames and 'don't care' attitude. "I hope so Toph. I really hope so."

* * *

While writing the kiss scene I was listening to an acoustic version of Colbie Caillat's song I Never Told You so that is the song of the chapter. :)

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter will all the sweetness. Please tell me if you believe Zuko was in character during the sweet scene, your opinions matter.

Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and or subbed, it all means so much to me you have no idea. ^_^ I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please be patient with me a little, things have been difficult and it's been hard to find time and energy to write. I did want to get this chapter finished and writing that kiss scene was really fun, it really helped me feel better.

Until next time! :)


	11. CH 10 In Town

The Life of Air

Chapter 10

The sun drifted into my room in a beautiful ray of colors created by the sheet of ice Katara had put on the empty space of my broken glass window. I smiled, thinking of the sun, the life and brightness it created. Of course my smile had nothing to do with the thought of the firebender with whom I had shared a kiss, nothing of the like, nothing at all.

A knock on my door moved my attention. I pulled the blanket from me and used a push of air to lift me up on my feet. "Come in."

That same firebender I wasn't smiling about opened my door a crack and poked his head in, giving me a small smile before returning to seriousness. "You slept through breakfast."

"Oh?" I walked over to my door and opened it fully, gesturing for him to enter. "Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"We thought you needed some rest, you looked... peaceful." Zuko said the last word quietly, staring into my eyes.

I bowed my head and smiled. "That was... kind of you. To let me rest I mean."

He stepped further into my room. "But you did miss breakfast, I thought you might like to come into town with me to get something to eat. I was given the task of shopping since I've finished with Aang's training for the morning."

A bright smile spread across my face. "In town? Like with people? And shops? I would love to! I've never been to a town!"

"I thought that might be the case." He smiled gently.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it softly. "I'll meet you out in the yard in five minutes, don't leave without me, ok?"

He raised my hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it, making my heart beat faster. "I wouldn't dare think of leaving without you." Zuko gave my hand one more kiss then left out the door in a swift motion.

I held my hand to my heart, begging for the beating to slow and for the burning from his kiss to subside. I wonder what this day has in store for me...

* * *

"Lets go there next!" I yelled, running to another stand of assorted goods, dragging Zuko behind me by his hand.

Zuko was laughing behind me, so amused throughout the entire day by my actions. We reached the stand at an airbender's speed. I smiled down at all the little trinkets, jewelry and bags and shoes and other fashion related items. There were so many things I had never seen before, many with the Fire Nation insignia which made sense since we are in the Fire Nation, posing as regular Fire Nation citizens.

Before we left I changed into a red top and pants with a black skirt that had embroidered flames on the bottom of it with gold thread. Katara found it for me in the attic; she said I needed to blend in and it would hide most of my tattoos, also giving me a headband to hide the blue swirls above my eye. When we left and were out of earshot Zuko complimented the outfit, saying I complimented the colors of his nation.

"Aren't these lovely? I never knew you could just buy such things, anything that we had had been made by us." I said to Zuko, pointing at the jewelry.

He examined them all for a minute, finally resting his gaze on one piece in particular. "What do you think of this one?"

I looked down at the one he was gesturing to, a necklace of a thin red ribbon with a golden flame in the middle. I smiled down at it then up at Zuko. "I like it, it reminds me of you."

My words must have surprised him a bit for the shock on his face was clear, though soon replaced by a kind smile. He picked up the necklace, moved behind me and placed it at my neck. "Would you wear it? Something that represents the Fire Nation?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." There was a mirror in front of me and I could see the little trinket shine against my pale skin, reflecting something more than just a nation, but also a burning flame like the one Zuko holds in his hands and the passion he has for all that he does, the many things I saw in him from the first day we met.

Zuko fastened it on my neck and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You make it look beautiful."

I shook my head and turned to face him. "No, it's not me." I laid my hand on his chest where his heart is. "It's you and the burning passion you have instilled in me with all that you have done since we met."

He leaned his forehead against mine, laying his hand on my cheek and rubbing it gently. "Iyashi... you have no idea of everything you do for me and to me..."

The moment was beautiful, and seemed to last for so long, but it was interrupted by a gruff voice. "Excuse me? You two may be sweet and all but you still own me for the necklace."

Zuko's expression changed to irritation as he turned his eyes to the merchant. He reached out his hand and dropped a few coins on the table. "Here, is that enough?"

He swept up the coins and smiled with disgusting greed. "Yes sir, that is perfect. Thank you for your business."

I took Zuko's hand and smiled up at him. "Lets move on, we still need to get all the things on Katara's list."

* * *

"You two sure took a long time." Aang said, smiling at us as we returned to the house.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "Aang! It was so amazing! All the people were just walking around and shopping and everything was so normal!" I let go of him and set the bags that I was holding down on the floor, opening them up. "Look at what we got, and it was so easy! The merchants were nice most of the time, helped me decide what we should get and helped me find things." I finally placed my hand on my new necklace. "And look at this, isn't it wonderful?"

Aang smiled at me and laughed. "Iyashi... I don't know what to say to you, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself so much." He scooped up some of the bags. "We'll take this to Katara so she can start dinner."

I nodded and carried the rest, smiling back at Zuko. "Hurry Zuko, we don't want to keep Katara waiting."

He nodded to me, showing his smile in only his eyes for me. I smiled brighter and skipped up to the house. This day has been so perfect and I couldn't find anything to make it better except for maybe the surprise I had for everyone.

We walked into the yard of the house where everyone hangs around. Toph was talking with Sokka and Suki discussing something violent I would assume because she punched her fist into her hand which resulted in them yelling "Oh!" and laughing. Sokka and Suki were sitting together, his arm drapped around her in their easy comfort. Katara met us with a smile and took the bags from my hands.

"How did it go? Did you have fun?" She asked.

I nodded with a big smile. "Oh yes, it was so amazing and such a wonderful experience."

"That's great Iyashi." Katara said then took the bags Zuko had been carrying and went into the house, Aang at her heals in his absolute devotion.

"Yes and I found something that everyone might find interest in." I said and pulled a large poster out of one of the bags, opening it for everyone to see. "It's a play about all of you!"

Sokka got up quick and leaned in close to the poster. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

Suki then took a look at the poster. "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

"Ugh, my mother used to take us to see them, they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year." Zuko exclaimed upon hearing of this for the first time. I frowned a little at his reaction but looked to Katara for hopefully a good response to my discovery.

She put her hand to he chin and frowned a little as I had. "I don't know Iyashi, it might not be a great idea for us to see a play about ourselves."

Sokka came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. "Oh come on! This is great! I've been missing this kind of wacky, time-wasting nonsense!"

I looked over at Aang who hadn't shown any reaction yet. "What do you think Aang?"

He eyed the poster for a moment then smiled at me. "I see no reason we shouldn't go." His eyes turned to Katara and his smile got bigger and sweeter. "Come on Katara, what could it hurt?"

Katara sighed and shrugged then put a small smile on her face. "Alright, I guess we could go."

* * *

Oh my gosh it's been a long time since I've updated... and I'm so sorry! T-T Even this chapter is really short... I'm so useless... Ok, I'm done with the self pitty, sorry about that.

Umm... I've been struggling to write at all this summer... it's been really bad for some reason. So I will do all I can to update but if I can't write I just can't... when I try to force things it just turns out really bad and looks like I forced it. Thank you all for endess support and those of you who subbed and reviewed while I was being silent I give a big thanks 'cause it reminded me that I actually needed to write. Hold on with me please, I'm doing my best.

Until next time! :)


	12. CH 11 The Play

The Life of Air

Chapter 11

(song of the chapter-Secrets by Tiffany Alvord)

The excitement for this night was so overwhelming that I felt as though I would jump right out of my skin. I thought of Yuji and how crazy he is for not wanting to be here. When I told him about the play he said it sounded like a dumb way to spend a night and chose instead to practice some new earthbending moves Toph had shown him. Katara lead us into the theater with Aang and Toph close behind and Sokka and Suki behind them while Zuko and I took up the rear. I took Zuko's hand for a moment and smile brightly at him to show my excitement. He returned the smile and gave my hand a gentle squeeze before we released each other's hand to as not to let anyone see our show of affection.

For some reason we both still felt it was necessary to keep what was between us from the rest of the group, aside from Toph who had found out on her own. I believed he worried for me and what the others would think because of his past. Though his past was no worry of mine really, I saw Zuko for what he is doing now and has done since I met him. The only reason I agreed to keep this a secret was so he wouldn't worry and so that it wouldn't be fussed over and make everyone lose focus.

We all walked up to the balcony, which Zuko had suggested since he has been to shows such as these before, and took our seats. Toph was closest to the side on the first row with Katara next to her, Aang took the seat next to Katara quick, Sokka and Suki sat behind them in the second row, and finally I sat next to Suki while Zuko took my other side.

"Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section? My feet can't see anything up here." Toph complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara said with a bit of humor in her tone.

The lanterns in lining the walls eased down until they were completely out and the curtain rose. I smiled big and leaned forward to see. On the stage was a watery scene with two actors that looked a little like Sokka and Katara sitting in a small boat. Sokka got excited and leaned forward with a hand on Katara's shoulder, pointing to the actors and back to them.

Actor Katara started to speak in a dramatic and almost sultry tone, talking of a lack of fulfilment in the South Pole. The actor Sokka made a lame joke of wanting a full feeling in his stomach which brought on much laughs around us though none from our section aside from Toph. Real Sokka complained that his jokes were much better than that but Toph disagreed, saying the actor had him pegged. The actor Katara then started a long, dramatic, and whiny speech about hope then ended it with false tears. Our Katara complained about her not sounding like that, though again Toph had to disagree and gave the writer title of genius.

Actor Aang was next to appear on stage in a very strange way, though I suppose I never heard the full story of how Aang came upon this time and world so I didn't have much room to speak. But his actor was very off, for one she was a woman. Aang was quite distressed by this so I laid my hand on his shoulder and smiled to him which he returned for a brief moment then turned his gaze back to the stage with a scowl.

The scene continued with as many dramatic lines and cheesy jokes as possible, making it rather hard to take serious. The Appa character of sorts was even rather strange, much more light and skippy than I considered Appa to be. The actors moved to the side of the stage behind curtains and on came a dingy and rough thing I assumed must be a ship with actors for Zuko and his uncle.

I turned to Zuko and smiled big then focused on the scene. It wasn't until I got a good look did I notice that the scar on actor Zuko's face was on the wrong side and his hair was much different than it was now, a large fluffy ponytail at the top of his head and the rest bald. This version of Zuko was strange and I didn't quite understand his gruff and dark obsession with capturing the Avatar and regaining his honor. Zuko has told me of his past but this was more realistic and dark than his stories. The actor Uncle was funny but more into gluttony than Zuko had told me of his uncle.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko commented while glaring at his actor counterpart.

I saw and smile rise on Katara's face. "Actually I think that actor is pretty spot on."

"How could you say that?" Zuko asked.

"How could you say that?!" actor Zuko said to his actor uncle. This made Zuko slump a little in his seat and made Katara giggle. I patted Zuko's shoulder then continued to watch.

The story continued with more bad jokes and bad acting. The actor gang of Aang, Katara, and Sokka discovered Momo at the Southern Air Temple which turned out to be a 'flying rabbit monkey' that talked. Aang sat back in his seat, rubbed his head and groaned in annoyance. Then off to Kyoshi Island, that according to Suki was much more beautiful in person, where actor Sokka was concerned of how his behind looked in a dress. In Omashu the gang was forced to face riddles and challenges though actor Katara dramatically suffered in a cage a crystal. They were then attacked by pirates because actor Katara was given so much hope by a waterbending scroll that she needed to steal it.

The next scene confused me because Zuko had told me that he was the blue spirit at one point in time, a past version of himself that he wanted behind him. In the play the blue spirit rescued actor Aang from actor Zuko, leading actor Aang to name him as his hero in a very feminine way. Zuko and Aang looked at each other and cringed which made me smile a little.

Katara was then embarrassed by her actor self for her behavior with a strange character named Jet, having him wipe out a town and claiming him to be 'so bad' which didn't make much sense to me. They then passed the Great Divide with no story to tell. Next the North Pole and all those happenings, a good story but I assumed it was much better told by the real people. My favorite part was watching actor Sokka with the princess Yue, they were quite lovely together, and their last scene together even brought tears to Sokka's eyes and made him ignore Suki. Actor Aang fused with the ocean spirit and destroyed the Fire Nation ships in a rather clumsy manor but it was entertaining nonetheless. The end of this scene brought the curtain down and marked the intermission of the play.

* * *

"I never knew you all had so many interesting adventures before coming to the Western Air Temple." I said as we walked out of the theater to get some air.

Zuko scoffed. "So far this intermission is the best part of the play."

"Yeah!" Sokka said in a huff while waving a piece of dried meat in the air. "The play write seems to think I'm just an idiot that tells bad jokes about meat all the time."

"You tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics." Suki said with a teasing smile.

"I know!" he replied and took a bit of his dried meat.

"At least that Sokka character kinda looks like you, that woman playing the Avatar does resemble me at all." Aang said.

"I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." Toph said with a smirk. This lead Aang to stand up in anger.

"Relax Aang, they aren't true portrayals." Katara said with a calm that no one else seemed to have. "I mean it's not like I'm some preachy crybaby that gives long speeches about hope all the time."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck and sat back down facing away from her. "Yeah... that isn't you at all."

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the play write did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there is the truth." Toph said.

"I've only known you all for a short time but..." I started quietly then raised my head and voice a little with a smile, "what I see you all as now is for all that you have done and not small bits of your personalities taken to the extreme by a man who has never even met you. I wouldn't worry so much about how you are portrayed on that stage, it's only a play and it's only the past."

Toph wrapped her arm around me and pulled me in close with a loud laugh. "See you guys, even our own little sheltered airbender isn't taking it seriously and she grew up in a cave!"

I gave a small chuckle to her statement and smiled at all the others. "It's about to start again, we should go back to see how this Pu-on Tim person has portrayed Toph."

"Yeah!" Toph exclaimed and punched the air. Everyone seemed to lighten up a little with smiles and such and started back into the theater.

* * *

The curtain rose to a scene of green buildings and rocks with the Avatar trio. Actor Aang 'flew' around the theater on a wire in search of a earthbending teacher with no luck. Then a deep and throaty voice came from below the stage.

"You can't find an earthbender in the sky, you have to look under ground." the man I assumed must be playing Toph said as he rose from under a stage rock and threw it. Everyone in our section was trying hard not to laugh to loud, except Zuko who only looked on in pure shock and Toph who was trying to listen intently with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh my! An earthbender! Who are you?" actor Aang exclaimed.

Actor Toph spat then pointed to himself. "My names Toph, 'cause it sounds like tough, and that's just what I am." he said while flexing his muscles.

"Wait a minute. I sound like a guy, a really buff guy." Toph said in confusion.

Katara leaned next to her. "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. Hurts doesn't it?"

Toph then smiled big. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way!" she said then giggled. "At least it's not a flying, bald lady. Aang scowled at her for her comment but kept silent.

"So, you're blind?" actor Aang asked actor Toph while waving her hand infront of his face.

He chuckled. "I can see you doing that, I see everything that you see, except I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." he said this then proceeded to scream at the trio for quite some time. "There, I got a pretty good look at you." he said once he was finished. The actor gang clapped along with the audience.

Next there came a scene of actor Zuko and his uncle in something I thought was suppose to be very dramatic. Actor Uncle told actor Zuko that they needed to speak of his hair, that it had gone too far. Actor Zuko replied by saying they should split up while he flipped his now long locks of hair around his face before they both walked off the stage. I giggled at this and looked at Zuko next to me but he didn't seem to be as amused as I was.

The scene after this was one of the whole collection of main characters through out the play plus a new addition, Azula, Zuko's sister that I had not heard of until now. I watched as she faked that she had seen actor Zuko's honor and escaped to everyone's confusion. I looked to Zuko with question in my gaze but he just shook his head. I took this answer for the moment but planned to talk to him about it away from the others.

This girl came up in another scene with her on top of a large metal machine of sorts that they called a drill. Actor Aang dramatically announced that if she continued to drill the wall of Ba Sing Se would come down. It was a rather boring sence, lasting far too long with no dialogue or action. I looked down to see most of the theater goers yawning and falling asleep. My attention was brought back to the man sitting next to me when he let out a yawn and leaned against me slightly, only enough to feel his shoulder on mine and so no one would notice it. I smiled at him and he smiled in return, we held each other's gaze for quite some time before I blushed and turned my eyes back to the play, figuring it would be better not to do anything to make anyone suspicious.

There were more Ba Sing Se adventures to follow, as well as one with the character Jet having been taken control by something and going crazy. He apparently needed to serve the earth king and that involved trying to kill the actor gang but was 'crushed' by a rock that floated down from the sky instead.

"Did Jet just... die?" Zuko asked.

"You know... it was really unclear." Sokka answered.

The next scene had actor Zuko and actor Katara alone in a cave of crystals. It seemed normal to me at first, them avoiding each other, but then things got strange when the overly sensual actor version of Katara started to tell actor Zuko how attractive she thought he was. This confused me but I kept watching intently. Actor Zuko reacted how I assumed the real Zuko would react in this situation, telling her not to make fun of him and turning away from him, then saying that he thought she was the Avatar's girl, just as we all knew was the truth. Actor Katara laughed at this and said she thought of him as a little brother, nothing romantic. The next surprise from these two was a mutual and 'romantic' hug of sorts, though it only seemed forced to me.

Aang reacted to this scene a lot worse than I did by getting up to leave the theater. No one seemed to play any mind to this except for Sokka who asked him to get him snacks while he was gone. I stood to follow Aang out to make sure he was ok but felt a light and quick tug on my hand. I turned to see Zuko looking up at me, worry in his eyes. I smiled at him to easy his worry.

"I'm getting up to get some snacks with Aang, I'll be right back."

It didn't take long to find Aang, he was standing outside looking out at the ocean.

"Is the play getting to you?" I asked gently.

He glanced back at me then looked back at the water. "I hate this play, everything about it. Nothing is right!" His grip tighten on the wood of the balcony rail.

I walked up next to him and leaned against the railing in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry for suggesting it, I thought that I might be able to learn about all of your adventures. They don't really talk like you all do or act like you... it's much different than I thought it would be."

"That's all that bothers you Iyashi? Nothing else?" he asked gently, his voice lower than before.

I shrugged. "I guess, there really isn't much else to dislike about it. Though it does give me plenty of questions for you all, you're going to have to tell me the real stories of how everything really happened." I said then smiled at him. "What else do you dislike about it?"

He wouldn't look at me then. "Aren't you... jealous?"

My eyebrow rose. "Of?"

He sighed. "Give it up Iyashi, I know about you and Zuko."

I laughed softly. "Oh that. Can't keep anything from you Aang. And why would I be jealous? I know nothing happened between Zuko and Katara, this writer just has an imagination that likes to take things too far. No reason to start assuming things that I have no real proof of. Sure I'd like to ask Zuko about it, and I'm sure he will tell me the truth... so I don't need to worry." I nudged his shoulder a little and smiled at him softly. "And you don't need to worry either Aang... Katara cares very deeply for you and I'm sure the kindest thing she has done to Zuko was forgive him and hug him which we both saw was completely innocent."

He turned his gaze away from me and looked back at the water with his mind far elsewhere. "Yeah... I guess..."

Katara came up in the doorway and look down when she saw me. I pushed off the railing and smiled big at her. "Well, I think I'll leave you two alone."

This announcement made Aang turn around quick to see Katara but he turned back the ocean view just as fast. I left them there in the silence hoping they would talk. When I returned to the group I noticed that Zuko and Toph were the only ones left and they were talking. Against my better judgement I hung back a little and listened to what they were saying.

"For me it takes all my past mistakes and throws it in my face, put it all out there for everyone to see..." Zuko said while looking down.

"Everyone meaning Iyashi?" Toph said with suggestion in her tone.

Zuko pulled his hood back and looked up at her from his sitting position on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry hothead, I knew everything from the beginning and I don't plan on spilling the beans. You two are only secretive to those of us who don't constantly feel everything you do and how you act around each other whether I want to or not."

He sighed. "Should have known you'd figure it out. And it's not just that, I mean I didn't want her to find out about all of that like this... but it's also my uncle. He's always been on my side, he was there for me, he taught me so much and practically raised me. And how to I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret..."

The look on Zuko's face and the sound of his voice made me want to run out in the open and tell him that there was no way his uncle didn't still believe in him, that he has changed and righted his wrongs with everyone. But I couldn't do this without revealing that I had been listening. So I continued to do just that.

Toph sat down on the floor next to him and I saw a smile on her face. "You don't need to worry about that. You've redeemed yourself to your uncle, you don't realize it, but you have."

"How do you know?" Zuko asked.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you."

Zuko's face brightened up at this and he smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Toph replied. "And it was kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry." Zuko said, his smile dropping.

"But it was also very sweet." Toph said while nudging his shoulder. "All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and to see the light. Now you're here with us, he'd be proud." Toph ended her kind words with a punch to Zuko's arm.

"Ow!" Zuko said and rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

She smiled. "That's how I show affection. And by the way, you should go talk to your girlfriend while no one is around." she said while pointing in the direction of my hiding spot. I should have known she would know I was standing there, I knew listening in on their conversation was bad.

Zuko blushed at her comment but looked to where she was pointing and got up to walk in my direction nonetheless before shooting her a short thanks over his shoulder. I stood up straight, held my hands in front of me, and smiled gently at him as he approached me.

"Iyashi.. I just umm..." he started but looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

I took his hand making him look back at me. "It's ok Zuko. This is your past in an ugly light and I know that. You have told me stories about hunting the Avatar and being with your uncle and those are the stories I believe. And as for anything you haven't told me... I'm sure if it's important you will, the way it actually happen."

He seemed stunned but smiled softly down at me and squeezed my hand. "Iyashi... I wouldn't hide anything from you, I know I don't need to."

"It's the same for my Zuko. I trust you... as I hope you trust me."

He moved his other hand to my cheek and leaned in closer to me. "I do trust you, more than I have ever trusted anyone." He leaned in closer and closer until we were barely separated when we heard Toph clear her throat behind us.

"Ok, lover birds, people are coming back."

We separated quickly and tried to appear indifferent to the other's presence. Though in reality it was a comfort to be standing near one another, something I had never felt with someone else.

I continued to watch the play with little interest. It had all been too much for me, the drama and fakeness of it. Instead I focused on the natural heat coming from Zuko's body, the feeling he gave me deep in my chest, and how he would occasionally brush his hand up against mine just slightly. Before I knew it Katara had returned and Aang came shortly after her. The scene that was playing upon his return wasn't a really good one either. The actor counterparts of Aang and Katara were saying how they loved each other as brother and sister and shook hands before the invasion of the Fire Nation began. I saw Aang slump a little but knew I had said all I could and tried to mentally send him good thoughts, though all that will help him is if he and Katara work things out.

The invasion failed and the actor gang picked up Zuko as a new member, though that was short and didn't really have any explanation. There was no mention of the Western Air Temple or of my people or me for that matter so I guessed that just wasn't out in the open. Sokka tried to leave then but Suki pulled him back down telling him that the play wasn't over yet. I guessed that this is what the glorious writer Pu-on Tim had decided was going to happen. Actor Zuko and his sister fought, with him losing very dramatically in a burst of fire screaming honor. I felt Zuko tense up at this part and patted his hand, everyone else looked at him as well, obviously feeling bad for him having to watch his own death of sorts.

The finale of the play was a word heavy battle between actor Aang and the Fire Lord with too much shock and fear from actor Aang. The battle took place during the comet and ended with Aang being engulfed dramatically by a large curtain of flame and dying rather slowly. The Fire Lord gave a speech of the victory for the Fire Nation which lead the whole theater to stand and applaud and cheer except for our section.

As we walked back to the beach house Sokka summed up the play very well in my opinion.

"That... wasn't a good play."

* * *

Oh I love this episode! lol It's just about as funny as it gets. I love the part where actor Toph displays her sonic wave! XD It's so great! What part is your guys' favorite? Tell me in a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter if you have the time! :)

Thank you to all of you for support on the last chapter even though it kinda sucked. lol :) I really appriciate it and it made me what to write this chapter really fast for you all. This took some time and effort and long nights but I finally got it finished. So I really hope you like it.

Until next time!


	13. CH 12 Reality of the Battle

The Life of Air

Chapter 12

With Zuko and Aang completely occupied by firebending training and the comet coming up fast I found it difficult to sit and do nothing so I decided to use up most of my free time meditating. The roof of the beach house was secluded, high, and also close enough to everyone else that if something happened I could be alerted, so I chose this as my meditating spot. I stood up on the very tip of the roof, the tallest part of it, on my right foot while reaching my left leg out behind me and curling it up enough to take a hold of it with my left hand, the other hand was stretched out in front of my as far as possible. I found that doing some simple stances along with my meditation helped the process.

"Iyashi, look out!"

My peace was interrupted I heard Zuko yell my name and then opened my eyes to find him coming at me quick. Before I could make any sort of move he tackled me down on the roof and we rolled together until we slipped off the roof but I caught us with an air bubble under us. Once I released the air bubble we were able to stand. I lifted my head from under his chin and pulled away slightly as his arms around me loosened.

"Zuko, what's going on?" I asked.

He only looked down at me sadly, his eyes full of what I saw as guilt but also a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What's wrong with you?! You could have hurt Aang! Or Iyashi for that matter!" Katara yelled walking up to us along with everyone else.

Zuko let go of me and turned around to face them, though for some reason he kept me behind me as though I needed protecting. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?"

I leaned out from behind Zuko and looked at everyone's face, all of them held guild as Zuko did though there was something else behind it. Something must have happened while I was meditating...

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked the group in front of us.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck and stepped forward. "About Sozin's Comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord after the comet." This was news to me, to Yuji for sure, and to Zuko apparently.

"When was this decided?" Yuji asked looking around at all of them. "You're suppose to fight him so he doesn't destroy anyone else! This is your destiny! How could you just give up on it?"

I stepped out from behind Zuko and raised my hand to signal Yuji to calm down. He looked to me, red in the face with anger, then crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Aang, what Yuji is trying to say is that it doesn't really make much sense to fight him after, we all thought that you would fight him before this so that the world wouldn't be taken over by the Fire Nation any further, so that no one else had to get hurt..." I trailed off and put my hand over my heart. "Like our people were."

"The truth is I'm not ready, I still need time to master firebending." Aang explained and let his head hang a little.

"So..." Zuko started, looking at the group we had entered at about the same time. "You all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now he's gonna lose." Sokka said then looked to Aang. "No offense."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, but they kinda already did that when they took Ba Sing Se..." Katara said then looked down somberly. "It couldn't get any worse."

"You're wrong." I said sternly then looked up at Zuko. "Tell them what you told me, tell them what he's going to do."

Zuko looked down at me then closed his eyes and sighed. "It's about to get much worse." He then explained to everyone about the Fire Lord's plan to burn all of the Earth Kingdom down to nothing but ashes and how he planned to let the whole world be Fire Nation so that he could rule everything.

Katara fell to her knees. "No..."

Aang put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. "How could he... do something so..." but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Sokka held onto Suki tighter. "I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bag guy... but his plan is just pure evil."

"Now do you understand?" I asked, putting my hands out at them. "There is no time to wait. There is no time at all. If you all wait there will be nothing left to save."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Aang asked, looking between Zuko and I.

"I didn't think I needed to, I thought that you were still going to fight him as planned. No one told me or even Iyashi that you had decided to wait." Zuko explained.

Aang then went to his knees next to Katara and hung his head in his hands. "This is bad... really really bad."

Katara moved closer to Aang and put her arm around his shoulders. "Aang, you don't have to do this alone, we're here to fight with you."

"Yeah!" Toph exclaimed and punched the air. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together we've got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka said next. "Team Avatar is back and better than ever! Air, water, earth, fire, fan, and sword!"

Aang stood and looked at all of us seriously. "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

There was a collection of laughs and cheers as they all went in for a group hug. Zuko, Yuji, and myself stood back, feeling sort of out of place. But Aang smiled at us. "Come on you guys, you're part of the group now."

"Yep," Katara said smiling as well. "That means you're part of group hugs too."

I looked between the two boys at my sides and smiled at them then took their hands and lead them into the group hug. All around us were smiling faces, people all here for the same reason and ready to do anything for peace. It was beautiful... everything that my grandmother said it would be...

Appa came flying down on top of us and knocked us all down. We all laughed together and I tried hard to lock this moment away into my heart, a time when we are all together for each other and fighting the same fight, this is the good moment before it begins, before the blood begins to spill, before we even realize or have to realize what's happening and what's out there and what we have to do.

* * *

"Iyashi?"

I turned my head around and smiled once I saw Zuko standing behind me. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to join the training?" he asked and walked up beside me.

I shook my head. "No, my training is better done here by myself. If I connect strongly with the spirits and call onto their power, also the power of my ancestors, I will be strengthened and hopefully given some insight into what to expect in this battle."

He nodded and turned his gaze out to the sky. The view was quite amazing actually, a couple hours to sunset and the sky had a pinkish tint to it, the fact that we were on the roof of the house once again also helped the view.

"So, I'd like to ask you what all that was about before you knocked me off the roof." I said looking up at him.

Zuko sat down next to me and sighed, bringing one of his knees up and laying his arm out over it. "I was training Aang and... they just weren't focused, they started to have a beach party and I kinda lost it. I attacked Aang to teach him a lesson, to get him to understand the seriousness of the situation."

I leaned against Zuko's shoulder and wrapped my arm around his. "I don't think that was the best strategy."

"Maybe not, but it got their attention."

This brought a little giggle past my lips. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. "Zuko... what are we going to do... when this is over?"

"Well... I'm going to find my uncle and have him take his rightful place as Fire Lord. Then I'll do whatever I can do help him and help Aang heal the wounds that have been made to this world. I'm sure you'll want to find your family and make sure everyone is ok, I'll help you with that as much as I can. And then-"

"Not that." I cut him off. "I mean... what are we going to do... as us?"

"Oh..." Zuko said then was quiet for some time. "We will... continue to be us. As long as you want that too I mean." he said then looked down at me. "You do want that... don't you

I smiled softly. "Of course I do."

He leaned his head against mine. "Then that's what we will do. There doesn't need to be anything complicated about it. We will be together no matter what happens Iyashi, I promise you that. And I will protect you with everything I am."

"Zuko... I don't think I could handle going into this battle without you. This is all so different for me and so difficult... I'm just glad that you will be there next to me, we can support each other along with everyone else."

"We will win this Iyashi, we will, I can feel it." he said in a strong and determined tone then took my hand and squeezed it. "It's destiny... as you always tell me."

I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, and squeezed his hand back and spoke past my fears. "Yes... destiny..."

* * *

Please forgive the short chapter but this is how I saw this part ending... so I had to stop. I hope I expressed Iyashi's worry along with her faith in this. So anyway please tell me what you thought. I wanted to also thank you new reviewers and subs and favs, it all means a great deal to me and has made me really want to write. Please continue with the reviews, they mean much more than you could ever understand and bring on the chapters soon in case that's a better motivation lol.

Did you like how I put the song of the chapter last chapter? Did you like the song also? I like her version of that song really well and it really helped me a lot with that chapter. I listened to a lot of music while writing this chapter, a lot... too much to name... but I really wasn't able to find a song that I wanted to consider the song of the chapter so sorry there isn't one this time.

Until next time! :)


	14. CH 13 Discovery and Understanding

The Life of Air

Chapter 13

(song of the chapter-You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins)

"Aang, do you want to talk?" I asked gently to the young Avatar.

"Are you going to remind me how I need to fight him so that no one else is hurt?" he asked with a harsh tone.

I shook my head though he couldn't see it. "No, I'm not, I want to listen. I know you're having some problems with this."

He sighed and hung his head a little, I took this as permission to come closer to him so I sat down next to him on the sand. Zuko was the one that told me of Aang's problems, figuring if anyone could explain to him the importance of taking down the Fire Lord I could, but I actually didn't want to force this on him and only wanted to help him through this. Being an airbender as Aang is gives me a little extra understanding into what he is feeling so I knew that if anyone could relate to him right now it's me.

"They all tell me to just do it, just take his life... but I don't know if I can. No matter what this man has done in the world and no matter what his family has done... doesn't change the fact that he is human just as I am, I have no right to take his life." Aang said, making symbols in the sand as he spoke and not once looking at me. "You think I should too... don't you?"

I waited a moment to answer him, thinking of how I really felt about this subject. "You know this is painful for me Aang just as it is for you, knowing that there seems to be only one way to right all the wrongs they have done... and that in itself is a true wrong. But I also know that something has to be done." I put my hand on Aang shoulder and finally brought his eyes in my direction, his eyes full of so much confusion and fear. "I believe in you Aang, I always have, even before I truly knew you like I do now. Your fate is a difficult one but it is as it is, you know this... and I know that when the time comes... you will find the answer for yourself. You will... do what is right."

"Iyahsi..." he said softly, weakly.

I then took him in my arms and hugged him as tight as I could. "Please Aang... believe in yourself like I do, believe that you can do this and that whatever you do is right." I squeezed even tighter. "Just believe in your fate... believe in your power... believe in you... the Avatar."

As I finished and became quiet I could feel Aang slowly return my hug, placing his hands on my back and squeezing as I was. We stayed like that for some time and I felt as though this was our peace, this was something for only us to understand and know of, something that we could have for the difficult times. It was almost like we were connected by more than our tightened arms around each other, as if our minds had come together as well and we were traveling to the word in the next life on a small string of light.

I was alerted out of my thoughts as Aang loosened his grip on me and called out my name. "Iyashi... look..."

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, so many people around Aang and I, so I recognized and some I didn't, people of my past that I have lost... Aang pulled me up on my feet and pulled away gently but still held onto my hand tightly, like if he let go of me one of us might lose the other.

A beautiful woman stepped forward, dark hair hanging in a lose braid, orange robes swaying gently as she walked, and bright green eye mirroring mine. She smiled at me. "Hello Iyashi, I'm so glad to have finally met you. I am Sherimi."

I was dumb founded, lost in complete shock. "Sh... Sher... Sherimi? The first... true healing airbender?"

She laughed. "And your great-grandmother."

Regaining my thoughts and manors I suddenly bowed low. "It is such an honor to meet you, such an unspeakable honor to even be here."

I then felt a ghost like touch on my face. "Please child, stand and face us."

I did as she said and stood straight then looked around to see all the other people standing around us. A woman that reminded me of my grandmother was there and I realized that must be what she looked like when she was younger, there were also many past Avatars that I recognized and I assumed that the other people were past Avatars I didn't know of, then there were many people that looked to be air nomads.

The man I knew to be Avatar Roku stepped forward next to Sherimi. "Avatar Aang, Iyashi of the healing airbenders, you have come here by your own accord, by the power and understanding shared between the both of you. We all came here to meet you, seeing as it is quite an unusual happening to have someone other than the Avatar pass into the Spirit World."

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked and put my hand over my mouth in worry.

Avatar Roku laughed. "No Iyashi, you have done nothing wrong, on the contrary you have done many wonderful and good things. Such as your constant connection with the Avatar and my great-grandson for that matter."

This confused me and that was clear on my face. I looked over to Aang who happened to be giving me an amused grin. "Iyashi, Zuko is Avatar Roku's great-grandson." he explained.

My eyes widened and I looked back at Avatar Roku. "Oh... I never knew."

"Yes well, it isn't exactly common knowledge." Avatar Roku said with a laugh.

"Your constant love for all of those around you is a truly beautiful thing Iyashi." Sherimi said and her ghostly touch returned to my cheek. "This love is what brings everyone near you, this love keeps those around you strong, and we are guessing it is this love that you have that brought you here to our world. Your heart is your strongest power, your true strength."

I smiled and blushed slightly. "I had no idea..."

"You give Aang strength, as well as Zuko, through this love." Roku explained. "With you at their side there is much hope for the world."

Aang squeezed my hand and smiled big. "He is right Iyashi, I never understood it before but you have something very special about you."

"You are the life of air Iyashi," Sherimi explained. "The true essence of it, the love and spirit that feeds airbending was born within you and you are able to share this with those around you."

I shook my head. "I don't understand, are you saying that I'm... some sort of power source?"

"Not exactly, but it does give you and those around you power." Sherimi answered. "Though even we here don't completely understand it. But we wanted to tell you, let you know who you truly are so it may help you through this difficult decision."

"There is a down side though." Roku started.

Sherimi nodded, her smile falling for the first time. "Yes, unfortunately when you leave this world neither of you will remember what happened here or that you ever came here. That is until you are able to understand your power fully for yourself."

"Then why meet me and tell me at all?" I asked.

"When you do understand for yourself you will remember." Sherimi said and her smile returned. "You're being pulled back into your world now, please never lose who you are Iyashi, never lose the love in your heart."

All around Aang and I were lights and everything started to fade, all of the faces. Just as we were moving back onto our world, as the last face faded, I suddenly felt a touch I hadn't had in years... my grandmother's hand on mine.

"I believe in you... my little Iyashi."

Aang and I pulled apart gently and smiled at each other. The world seemed to be swirling and I felt as though something had just happened but I can't remember what it was.

"Thanks Iyashi..." Aang said softly, his smile constant.

I took him back in my arms. "Don't thank me Aang, just believe and follow your heart."

* * *

It was about dinner time when Aang and I walked up to the house. He was still kind of off to everyone else, I guess they really gave him a hard time. Zuko looked at me with a raised eyebrow when we came up from the beach and I shook my head for a short answer.

Everyone sat eating silently when Katara came out of the house with a scroll. "I've got a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it, you did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph said in excitement.

It was quiet for a minute until Katara answered with a simple, "no." She then pulled open the scroll. "I was looking for pot and pans when I found this, look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?"

Everyone laughed at the adorable picture of a young little firebender except for Zuko who only closed his eyes and looked away.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing." Katara said as she rolled up the picture.

"No, that's not me... it's my father." Zuko said, looking at her seriously.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki commented.

"Yeah well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster." Zuko said then stared to eat again.

"But he is still a human-being." Aang said from his spot off to the side where he kept his back to everyone.

Zuko rose from my side and turned toward him. "You're going to defend him?"

"No, I agree with you, Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him." Aang and stood to face everyone. "But there's gotta be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know..." Aangs head dropped for a moment then he lifted it with a smile. "Maybe we could make some big pots of glue and I could use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Yeah, then we could show him all his baby picture and all those happy memories will turn him good again." Zuko said sarcastically.

Apparently Aang didn't catch the sarcasm because he perked up and asked; "Do you really think that would work?"

"No!" Zuko answered harshly, bringing Aang's smile down again.

Aang started to pace in front of us. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"Sure you can!" Sokka said enthusiastically. "You're the Avatar, if it's in the name of keeping balance I'm sure the universe will forgive you."

I could see Aang was losing his temper as he turned and yelled at everyone. "This isn't a joke! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

Katara tried to ease his rage by laying a hand on his shoulder. "We do understand Aang it's just-"

"Just what Katara?!" Aang snapped at her and turned, pulling away from her.

"We're trying to help!" she snapped back.

"Well when you figure out a way to stop the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd love to hear it!" Aang yelled then stormed off.

"Don't walk away from this!" Katara yelled then tried to go after him but Zuko stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs to work this out on his own."

Katara looked at him then sighed and returned her gaze in the direction Aang left.

"Aang is right..." I said softly with my eyes down.

"Right about what Iyashi?" Katara asked me, sounding a little annoyed.

"None of you really understand how serious this is for him, how difficult." I said, looking up at her.

"How could you say that? You haven't known Aang for as long as I have!" Katara yelled at me, getting closer and closer to me and her anger rising.

"Maybe not, but Aang and I share something you never will, we are airbenders with the same mindset. We grew up learning of the value of life, the peace and love that airbending and airbenders in general should bring into the world. This truly goes against everything we are, it goes against our souls." I said and places my hand over my chest.

"You really should listen to her." Yuji said, speaking up for the first time about this. "I might not be an airbender but I was raised like one. Our mother taught us the value of life very young, and with Iyashi as my older sister I had it double from her, then there was our grandmother, she raised us to never harm any creature, to love and respect life. Even as an earthbender I understand the airbender way of life, I understand where they come from." He said then took my hand and gave me a little smile before returning his serious gaze to everyone else. "I don't even know if I could do it. And it's very mean of you all to try to make Aang do it."

"Then what do you think he should do oh wise airbender?!" Katara asked me, her words dripping with an acidic sarcasm.

"I don't know, I'm not the keeper of fate. But I do know that forcing my views on him isn't going to help him. Instead of telling him to believe something completely different than what is inside of him... why don't you try to understand what he believes and let him believe in that."

"That's nice and all Iyashi but that isn't going to win the war." Sokka said.

"How do you know?" I asked, still just as calm as I was to begin with. Everyone grew quiet and they all seemed to be thinking. I sighed. "Aang is in a difficult position. More so than anyone else... just give him your support and love, that's what he needs right now."

* * *

Too much? Hmm... :/ I'm able to write a lot more lately, writing faster too and it's nice. So... the title comes into play now, what do you think? Do you understand it? It's kinda confusing... I know... but it's not like Iyashi is some seriously powerful being more powerful than the Avatar, too Mary Sue if you ask me, but she has something inside her that is powerful. It's like she's a muse if you know what that is, she inspires people, gives them hope and strength for what they do, that's kinda why Zuko was so drawn to her in the beginning. She is kind to all not just because of her being an airbender, it's also the life of air thing, it's just in her nature to be the way she is.

So thoughts are always welcome and appreciated, tell me what you think! Your reviews have really helped me and made me want to keep writing so thank you very much. I'm going to hopefully update soon, lets all just pray that this writing spree continues lol.

What do you think of the song of the chapter? Been really disney loving lately... I've been listening to that song from the second lion king, he is not one of us, a lot too. I just love it and how it explains a lot of feelings from Avatar involving Zuko being good and other not believing him, good song anyway. I will cut this off now 'cause I'm kinda just rambling lol.

:) Please review and know that I really appriciate it more than I could ever say. Until next time!


	15. CH 14 Everything In My Heart

The Life of Air

Chapter 14

"Do you think we're ready?" Yuji asked me quietly.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and laid my hand on his forehead. "I know we will go into battle with all we have and that should be more than enough to come out with a victiory. Aang is the one I'm worried about..."

"Me too," he said then sat up in bed. "I'm ready for this, we've been getting ready for this for our entire lives, we are more than ready. But Aang hasn't... he hasn't even been doing this for a year."

I sighed and nodded. "I know Yuji... we just have to have faith in him ok? He is the Avatar and he is strong, you know that. Now you need to go to sleep, we're leaving in the morning." I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and tucked him back into the blankets. "Goodnight little brother, I love you." I walked to the door and blew out the lantern.

He yawned and snuggled down into the blankets. "I love you too Iyashi."

Even though sleep was tugging at my senses I couldn't find enough peace to lay down and rest. I decided on going for a walk on the beach to clear my head and hopefully find some peace of mind. As I stepped down onto the beach I noticed something strange in the sand, upon closer inspection I realized it was foot prints leading from the house to the water. I looked out at the water and saw a small figure swimming not far out but getting further, then as I noticed the bald head and blue tattoo I realized it was Aang.

I took off in a run toward the water and called out to Aang but he didn't seem to hear me. As I got closer to the water I felt something tugging on my limbs, something slowing me down. My knees weakened under me and I fell down to the sand. Aang's distant figure was the last thing I saw before my mind went into darkness.

* * *

~Zuko's POV~

We had finished packing for the trip when we all suddenly realized that Aang and Iyashi were no where to be found. After searching for each of them around the house we found both of their gliders but no airbenders.

"They aren't in the house." Katara said, sounding worried.

"Then lets check on the beach." I said and took off in that direction before anyone else even moved, though Iyashi's little brother Yuji was close behind me.

There was a path of footprints leading out to the water and a slumped over orange clad figure laying dangerously close to the rising tide. I ran to the figure hoping it was one of the missing airbenders and was relieved for a moment to find it was Iyashi. I knelt to my knees in the sand and lifted her body in my arms and shook her slightly.

"Iyashi, wake up, it's Zuko." I said soft but firmly, trying to hide the worry in my voice as the others came up behind me.

Yuji fell to the ground next to her and shook her while she still laid in my arms. "Come on sis, wake up."

A soft groan came from her and her eyes started to slowly open. She looked around at us surrounding her and her face scrunched in discomfort as she brought her hand over her eyes and shook her head. I waved a swift hand to the surrounding company signaling them to step back and give her room which they did.

"He... he..." Iyashi started in a rough and tired voice, struggling to get out any words. "gone... ocean... tried... stop... couldn't..."

"Slow down Iyashi, breath and then tell us." I said gently.

She took in slow deep breaths and finally moved her hand away from her face and looked up at me, worry and guilt in her gaze. "Aang... went into... the ocean... I tried to stop him... but I... couldn't... something is pulling... at my... strength..."

"Why would Aang go for a midnight swim and not come back?" Toph questioned to no one in particular.

"I don't know..." Katara said quietly. "How are we going to find him? If he's not on the island is he just... lost at sea?" The waterbender then shook her head in refusal. "No, Aang wouldn't just leave if it wasn't important. Something happened. Maybe he was captured."

Sokka shook his head. "There is no sign of a struggle. And Iyashi said he just went swimming, he had to of done that on his own."

"Then why? And where did he go?" Suki questioned.

While everyone was hopelessly trying to figure out the answers to Aang's disappearance I stood with Iyashi in my arms and started walking up the beach.

"Hey Zuko, where are you going?" Katara called after me and ran to follow me with the others behind.

"We're going to go find Aang." I said sternly.

"And how do you intend to do that?" she asked.

"I have an idea." I answered without missing a beat.

Iyashi groaned a little in my arms but seemed to have relaxed slightly. I would take the occasional glance down at her but tried to keep my focus. Worry was filling me but I couldn't let it show. As I walked up to Appa I was lifted to his saddle by the earth under me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Yuji in a bending stance smirking. I nodded a silent thanks and laid Iyashi down in the saddle then took my spot on Appa's head with the reins. Everyone else climbed on and we were off in the direction of the Earth Kingdom.

"Katara, take a look at Iyashi, she doesn't looking to be physically injured on the outside so it may be internal." I said, keeping my voice calm and emotionless.

"Oh, yes, of course." she said in a rush then moved to the airbender's side.

"Hey Zuko," Sokka called coming up beside me. "I know you're really good at tracking Aang and all considering you've been doing this for a while but... I don't think he will be in the Earth Kingdom."

"Just trust me." I gave a quick answer without looking at him and he returned to the saddle quietly.

~Iyashi's POV~

Katara was using her water over different parts of my body; my head, arms, legs, stomach, and even my back once turning me over. I was completely immobilized by whatever was taking my strength and filling my lungs with air was even a struggle. Tears spilled from my eyes as I thought of how useless I was at the moment and how much I worried for Aang and couldn't help him.

"Your chi is being blocked by something and it's very strong." Katara told me and pulled her water back into her pouch. "We once encountered a girl that was able to block chi by hitting pressure points on the body. But this is different, it's like some sort of energy that's blocking it. I honestly don't know what to do... I'm sorry Iyashi..."

I slowly gave her a very struggled smile. "It's ok... Katara... worry less... for me and... more for... Aang..."

She nodded quick and bowed her head, her hair covering her eyes, though I was able to see the small watery glint in her eyes. Katara must be just as worried as I am if not more so, I know she cares deeply for him so this must be hard for her. I myself am having a very difficult time knowing I wasn't able to do anything for him and I'm still too weak that I can't help the others look for him. I'm useless right now...

No. I mustn't think that like. My strength will return, it must. And when it does I will do whatever I can to help the others. For now I need to send my wishes and hopes and any bit of strength I have to Aang, I must pray for him and hopefully he will feel it.

Deep breath...

Please Aang... be safe... We are all here for you when you return and when the battle begins we will be by your side in spirit no matter where we stand in the battle field. Stay strong and return to us.

~3rd Person POV~

Iyashi's eyes fell shut and her breathing eased but slowed as she drifted to sleep. The others let out a sigh of relief to see that she had relaxed and wasn't struggling so openly anymore.

"Sis..." Yuji said quietly, looking down at his sleeping big sister and holding her hand tight.

He was slapped hard in the back and turned quick to see a smirking blind earthbender. "Don't worry too much about sweet feet there, she's strong and she will come out of this in no time, ok?"

Yuji stared at her agape for a moment then put a bright smirk on his face. "Of course! My sister is the strongest there is and I never doubted her!"

Toph gave him a big thumbs up then punched his shoulder. "That's right!"

The young earthbender laughed through his pain and rubbed his arm. Even though she had abused him in the process, Toph was able to bring Yuji back from his depression and make him hope again. He looked back at his sister and smiled down at her.

"You're gonna be fine sis, just rest for now... but come back when the real action starts."

Iyashi slept on through the ride to the Earth Kingdom and even when they landed she still laid dormant. While the others got off of Appa to go to a tavern, Yuji stayed behind to look after his sister. Appa started to growl and crouched down in defense.

"What is it Appa?" Yuji asked the bison then looked in front of him and saw the creature that Appa was growling at. A large mole type creature Yuji had never seen before was growling too and coming closer to Appa.

The two creatures growled and stood their ground for a minute until Appa licked the other and they seemed to calm down. Yuji gave a sigh of relief and laughed a little at the strange encounter. Once the others returned they had another member in their little group, a dark and creepy looking woman. The woman held up a piece of meat and waved it at the two creatures.

"Oh Nila..." she called out and the mole creature went over to her and took the meat then snuggled up to her master. "Who my little mmm... snuffly wuffly." The creature responded by almost striking her master with her long tongue but the woman ducked. "Woah! Careful there!"

Yuji jumped down from Appa. "Who is this and how is she going to help?"

"This is June, her shirshu will be able to sniff out Aang." Zuko explained.

"Alright, who has something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June asked.

Yuji leaped up to Appa's saddle with the lifting of earth under him then came down with Aang's staff. "How about this?"

June took the staff and gave the boy's hair a quick ruffle. "Thanks kid." She then took the staff to her shirshu to smell. Once catching the scent Nila walked around them, smelling the ground and up in the air, but she soon stopped and covered her nose with a whine.

Zuko crossed his arms. "Well what does that mean?"

June knelt down and pet Nila's snout. "It means your friend is gone."

"We know he's gone, that's why we're tying to find him." Toph said with an irritated tone.

"No I mean he's gone gone, he doesn't exist." June said with a serious gaze.

"You mean he's... dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, if he was dead we could find him." she smirked as the amusement returned to her voice. "Real head scratcher. See ya." she turned and jumped onto her shirshu.

"Wait, I have another idea. There is only one other person in this world that can help us face the Fire Lord." Zuko said. "I'll be right back with a smell sample." He went digging through his bag and returned with a smelly sandal.

"You kept your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Katara asked while holding her nose as the others did.

Toph smiled. "I think it's kinda sweet."

Nila jumped forward and took a big whiff of the sandal. June's seriousness returned. "Lets do this."

* * *

The next day the group stopped at the broken wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked June when Appa landed.

"Your uncle is somewhere beyond the wall, Nila is getting twitchy so he can't be far." June said then snapped the reins. "Good luck." And she was gone.

Zuko looked back at everyone, tired and weary from traveling nonstop but still not find Aang or Iroh. He figured it was time to rest. "It's been a long day, lets camp and start our search again at dawn."

The group all gave nods of silent agreement and went to the ground with their sleeping bags. All except Yuji who stayed on Appa's saddle by his sister's side. Zuko looked at the young boy, noticing the dark circles around his eyes and his yawning though he would shake it off and keep watch over her, trying to be strong.

The prince laid his hand on Yuji's shoulder. "Go rest, I'll watch over her for the night."

Yuji shook his head. "No, she's my sister so I need to take care of her."

"What would your sister say if you wore yourself out so much that your were just as weak as she is now? You know she wouldn't want that for you." Zuko said in a serious and leader like tone then let it soften. "Go lay down with the others, I can watch her."

Yuji stared at the firebender for a moment, then decided that he would give in and let sleep take over as well as the Fire Nation prince. "Fine, but let anything happen to her and you'll regret it."

~Zuko's POV~

I nodded and took the kid's spot once he jumped to the ground with a blanket. As everyone seemed to find sleep I decided the moment was safe enough to take Iyashi's hand in mine and let my true emotions take over. I rubbed her hand gently between mine, trying to keep some heat in her fingers with my heated hands. Iyashi always told me of how much she liked my warmth when she would take my hand... She would smile so big and hold onto me so tight, as though she planned to never let go. I leaned down closer to her slowly until my lips touched her gently. I'm sorry... Iyashi.

Something pushed me back away from her and I opened my eyes to see I wasn't on Appa's saddle anymore, Appa and everyone else wasn't even here anymore. The land was cold and bare while the air was thick with fog.

There were soft cries coming from a figure in front of me that I realized was the once sleeping airbender. "Iyashi!" I moved toward her but something wouldn't let me get any closer and kept pushing me back.

"Iyashi, it's Zuko! Please look up at me so I know you're ok!" I called out to her, still struggling to get closer.

She shook her head and burried it further in her arms and lap, her cries getting louder. "No! It doesn't matter if I'm ok! You have to go! Go get Aang! I couldn't help him! I'm so useless!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, now furious at her words. "You matter Iyashi! And you did everything you could for Aang, it's not your fault!"

"No, no, no! My heart... wasn't strong enough!" she yelled then stood and screamed, a flurry of air swirling around her.

I struggled to keep my place on the ground and not be swept up by her air currents. "Iyashi please! Stop this and come back to us!" I yelled but I knew I wasn't getting to her. Changing my tactics I focused on the last thing she had said before this started. "Your heart is strong enough Iyashi! Even when you were in pain and suffering you stayed positive and strong for all of us! You have the strongest heart of anyone I have ever met! You love... so fiercely for everyone around you! That's why... why I..."

Iyashi's wind slowed and she looked to me for the first time, though tears continued to pour from her beautiful green eyes.

I bowed my head and grit my teeth, trying hard to make the words come out. "I am... strengthened by you Iyashi, just by being near you and feeling all the love you send out to people. It's unlike anything I have ever felt from anyone... or... for... anyone." I slowly turned my eyes up to her.

She stared at me and started to walk in my direction, dropping to her knees in front of me and tilting her head to stare up at me, her bright eyes boring deep into mine and making my nervousness and struggle clear in the redness of my cheeks.

"Iyashi... I umm..." I bit my lip and started to reach for her cheek but was stopped by some invisible shield around her.

She looked at my hand then back up at me expectantly, curiosity in her gaze. "Yes..?"

This time I was completely restrained from showing what I felt in the way I touched her and had to resort to words alone. "You are... so strong and loving... so beautiful... just being near you gives everyone strength and hope. You give me hope... Iyashi... everything you do... makes... makes... me... l-l-l..." I let out an exasperated sigh and stared at her fiercely, determined to get this out. "I... love you... Iyashi. I do..."

Something in her must have clicked because she took in a sharp breath and held her hands to her chest. This time when I reached for her I was able to take her in my arms and hold her tight.

"Iyashi!" I yelled and slammed my lips into hers.

When I opened my eyes again Iyashi was still in my arms but we were no longer in that bare world, but instead back on the saddle with the light of the sun pouring onto us. A ring of fire suddenly surrounded us and alerted everyone awake as well. We stood up together, still holding onto one another, and looked around for whoever it was that must have been attacking us. On top of the rubble of the wall stood four men all in white and blue robes.

"Well, look who we have here!" One of them said and laughed loudly with a snort.

Sokka and Katara smiled at one another then looked up at us and smiled too. That is until they noticed something...

"Hey!" Katara yelled, shock clear on her face. "What are you two doing?! You two are..."

"Together!" Toph yelled and laughed loudly at the others' confused expressions.

I looked down at the beautiful airbender in my arms and smiled softly at her. "Secrets out. But it's worth it to have you back."

She smiled big and bright, jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck, and put her lips to mine in a fierce and joyful kiss. I kissed back then took her by the waist and spun her in the air before taking her back in my arms and holding on as tight as I could so I would never lose her like that again.

"What are you doing to my sister?!"

Oops, forgot about him.

* * *

Oh my gosh! That chapter had so much in it and was so crazy I can't believe I was finally able to get it out! :) Did you like it?! Huh huh huh?! lol If you couldn't tell I'm excited. Some questions will be answered next chapter but the big one for Zuko and Iyashi has been answered. Zuko loves her! And by expressing his love and tellingh her all of those things about her strength and heart he was able to awaken her and break the hold on her chi. Also something else but... you will find out next chapter. :D

Thank you oh so so so so much to my lovely reviewers and readers and new people subbing to the story and even a couple new favs! It all means so much to me and just makes me want to get this story out for everyone. But I will tell you that I write the story in my head, though sometimes I slip a little extra fluff in there for you guys and I do write for you all I still write the story how I see it. :) I recieved a review to an older chapter telling me that I shouldn't have done something. I will accept constructive criticism with a smile and work on things, but I will not accept someone telling me that my character should not do as she does because she is my character and I know her and I know how she comes off to the other characters in my story, this is my story.

I'm so glad you took the time to read this and would love it so much if you reviewed, it really means a lot to me. :) I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until next time! :3 *heart with my hands*


End file.
